


Acidentalmente Apaixonados

by juliacalasans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, On Hiatus, Rivalry, this will never be finished
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy se odeiam, e nutrem uma rixa infindável, competindo em tudo o que é possível.Mas a chegada de um casal de irmãos à Hogwarts desperta a fúria dos dois sonserinos, forçando-os a fazer uma coisa aparentemente impossível: dar uma trégua nas brigas e articularem, juntos, uma vingança infalível.Ela só queria se vingar de uma humilhação. Ele só queria recuperar a namorada. E, no meio de tudo isso, um amor nasce. Porque a linha que separa ódio do amor é da espessura de um fio de cabelo.





	1. Prólogo

A primeira impressão que Scorpius Malfoy teve de Rose Weasley, quando a viu no Expresso de Hogwarts com seus onze anos, era de que a Weasley — com seus cabelos altos e ruivos como labaredas de fogo, sua postura sempre tensa e os olhos inquietos — era uma menina selvagem.

E, mesmo com o passar do tempo, essa primeira impressão nunca se dissolveu. Na verdade, a certeza da selvageria daquela menina ficou ainda mais forte depois de conhecer a personalidade decidida da moça, que além de imponente, tinha uma habilidade inegável pra ser inconveniente quando queria.

Imediatamente se estranharam; Scorpius, acostumado com os mimos de Astoria, não estava acostumado a ser contrariado, e aquilo a Weasley fazia com prazer. Ela, por sua vez, considerava-o um garoto mimado e arrogante que só ligava pro próprio nariz.

Ele nunca se esqueceria da expressão de desgosto no rosto da garota ao ouvir o chapéu seletor destiná-la pra Sonserina. E também nunca se esqueceria dos anos que se passaram, cada um com sua particularidade, mas algo nunca mudava: os dois continuavam a se odiar mutuamente, e os amigos de ambos (principalmente o pobre Albus, que era amigo tanto de um quanto de outro) perderam as esperanças de vê-los se entenderam.

Já no começo do sexto ano, quando as infantilidades há muito se foram deixando apenas a rixa que parecia interminável, Rose irrompeu irritada a porta do vagão que Scorpius dividia com Albus, interrompendo a discussão dos dois sobre as notas conseguidas nos N.O.M.S. Estava muito vermelha e parecia decididamente irritada.

 — O que foi, Rose? — perguntou Albus, abrindo espaço pra que ela se sentasse.

 — Aquele panaca do Davies. Veio pra mim todo prosa exibir que conseguira virar monitor que começou a me encher o raio da paciência me chamando pra sair.  

 — Ele bateu a cabeça? — Scorpius irrompeu em risadas claramente desdenhosas.

 — A conversa ainda não chegou ao esgoto, Malfoy.  

 — Eu acho que ela ainda não saiu dele, Weasley.  

Ela olhou mortalmente pra ele, e, com um suspiro que mais pareceu um bufo, continuou sua conversa com Albus:

 — Aí ele veio tentar me beijar e eu mandei o feitiço das pernas bambas nele. A velha pré-histórica da McGonagall viu e já me tirou vinte pontos.  

 — Perdendo pontos desde o começo do ano, Weasley? Isso sim é que é ser uma perdedora de primeira categoria!

 — Claro, claro, vou fazer companhia pra você no time dos que nunca ganham.  

Ele olhou pra ela de esguelha, enquanto um sorriso mortalmente inocente se desenhava nos lábios vermelhos. Albus suspirou, derrotado.

 — Gente, por favor, não vamos começar com isso logo agora... Deixem pelo menos eu não estar perto quando decidirem se matar.

Rose olhou pra ele, diabolicamente.

 — Estou só esperando eu completar 17 anos, Albus... Aí sim, todos os meus desejos serão realidade!  

 — Sim, e o maior deles é ganhar de mim pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Albus encolheu-se no assento, desanimado, e, observando uma enfática Rose discutindo aos berros como Scorpius, se perguntou de onde tiraria tanta paciência para não enlouquecer de vez naquele ano que viria.


	2. Poções, furúnculos e uma surra

No dia seguinte, Rose acordou no dormitório das meninas sentindo suas pálpebras pesarem uma tonelada e se perguntando como uma cama poderia ser tão tentadora.  Mas as aulas começariam naquele dia, e ela nunca perderia a chance de esculachar Malfoy em tudo que tivesse oportunidade.

Levantou-se, e foi até o banheiro, esforçando-se com afinco na tarefa de fazer sua enorme cabeleira cor de fogo tomar jeito. Como seu cabelo parecia impossível naquele dia, resolveu prendê-lo num rabo de cavalo e saiu do cômodo já a tempo de ver as meninas se levantarem.

 — Nossa, Rose, seu cabelo está impossível hoje! — exclamou Amara Parkinson.

Rose não tinha muitas amigas, era mais próxima dos meninos, sempre fora, mas mesmo assim nutria uma amizade de longa data pela loira de expressão arrogante, mas com um coração bondoso e astuto.

 — Ah, ele é um leão! Estou pensando em mandá-lo pra Grifinória. Não é o símbolo de lá, um leão? 

 — Acho que sim... — ela bocejou. — Pelo menos eu tenho mais sorte que você; meu cabelo é escorregadio como uma serpente.

As duas se vestiram com as vestes negras de Hogwarts e desceram para o café da manhã,  encontrando a mesa da Sonserina já muito cheia; imediatamente Rose se espremeu entre Albus e uma menina de cara azeda, dando-lhe um belo e brilhante sorriso.

 — Albus!

 — Ah, Rose, tudo bem? Fiquei preocupado com você, está um pouco atrasada.

Malfoy, do outro lado da mesa, fingiu vomitar.

 — Ah, tinha que conter meu cabelo, não é? O desgraçado tem vida própria.

Albus riu, e começou a comentar com ela sobre as notas que obtivera no N.O.M. Ele parecia imensamente feliz com seu resultado, tendo conseguido sete N.O.M.S em nove, mas Hermione ficara decididamente irritada ao ver que  filha só conseguira passar em oito dos onze que prestara.

De qualquer forma, a mania perfeccionista da mãe não a afetava mais. Parecia decididamente calma quando Blás Zabini, diretor da Sonserina, começou a selecionar as matérias que prestaria para o N.I.E.M.

 — Bom... Tranfiguração, Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas, Herbologia, Poções, História de Magia, Feitiços... Sua matéria na minha nota foi péssima, estou seriamente desapontado, Srta. Weasley. 

 — Mas ficar lendo Runas Antigas não é a coisa mais divertida que existe, professor Zabini. — replicou ela, displicente.

Um sorriso retorceu-se nos lábios do diretor enquanto ele lhe entregava um formulário com suas matérias.

 — Se continuar pensando assim, Weasley, pode deixar de ter ambições... E um sonserino sem ambições não é um sonserino, diga-se de passagem.   

Ela deu de ombros, e sem se importar com aquela lição de moral, saiu andando pelos corredores, e entrando na sala de poções, a única matéria na qual conseguira um “ótimo” no N.O.M.

Poucos alunos da Sonserina conseguiram continuar no nível N.I.E.M, e para a infelicidade de Rose, Scorpius era um deles.

 — Ah, Srta. Weasley! — disse o professor Nott com um sorriso de prazer.  — Fiquei contentíssimo com sua nota na minha matéria! Contentíssimo! Agora sente-se com o Sr. Malfoy, e abram seus livros na página 34... 

Scorpius sorriu provocativamente pra ela, num desafio, e ela, corando consideravelmente, postou-se ao seu lado, rígida e tensa. A aula foi um desastre. Sentados em dupla, enquanto ela preparava com atenção uma poção mata-cão descente, ele acabou explodindo o próprio caldeirão, jogando toda a sua poção em cima da Weasley e fazendo brotar, em seu rosto, vários furúnculos bastante doloridos.

 — Ah, meu Deus, Srta. Weasley! — disse o professor empalidecendo, enquanto brotava um enorme furúnculo nos lábios da ruiva, que gemia controlando a dor.

 — Malfoy, quando eu me livrar disso, eu mato você! — sibilou ela, com dificuldade, enquanto ele ria, sem nenhuma piedade.

Afinal, o professor Nott correu para misturar um antídoto, que jogou rapidamente na boca da Weasley que engoliu sentindo uma dor lancinante; afinal, as feridas começavam a avançar pra sua garganta.

Então, acabou que tiveram que levá-la para a enfermaria, aonde Madame Pompfrey estourou dolorosamente todos eles e passou uma ardida pomada, que lhe fez brotarem lágrimas nos olhos.

Ficou ali o dia inteiro, pensando em milhares de formas de matar Scorpius, que incluíam lhe cortar em pedacinhos e colocá-los no caldeirão, jogá-lo na floresta proibida, ou, no auge de sua raiva,mandar-lhe uma Avada Kedavra.

Às oito da noite, a porta se irrompeu de chofre, e Amara entrou, seus cabelos esvoaçando pra trás, e ofegou ao ver a aparência deplorável de Rose.

 — Rose! 

 — Olá, Mara.

 — Mas o que o Malfoy fez com você? Eu estava na aula de Runas Antigas quando aconteceu, cheguei à sala comunal hoje e ouvi ele falando de você, fiquei preocupada!

 — Não precisa se preocupar, Mara. Ele só fez brotar furúnculos no meu corpo todo, que a desgraçada da enfermeira estourou com aquela merda de varinha. E ainda passou essa pomada, to sentindo meu corpo todo queimar! 

 — Poxa, então era por isso que ele estava rindo... Ele não tem coração, aquele Scorpius. 

 — O que ele disse de mim, Mara? Você disse que ele estava falando de mim quando chegou à sala comunal. 

Rose viu a amiga empalidecer, e ficou imediatamente preocupada.

 — O que ele disse? Fala logo, Mara! 

 — Ah... Depois a gente conversa. 

 — Mara... — seu tom se tornou baixo e ameaçador.

 — Ele disse que tinha dado uma boa lição em você. Depois eu ouvi ele dizendo que você poderia muito bem ter batido nele, mas que não bateu porque gostava dele. Aí depois eu ouvi... 

 — Ouviu o quê? — Rose já não pedia, praticamente exigia por uma resposta.

 — Er... Ele disse que apostava quinze galeões com o amigo dele que se ele chamasse você pra sair, você hesitaria muito pouco pra aceitar.

Imediatamente Rose levantou-se da cama, sem se importar muito com a dor nos furúnculos dos pés e começou a andar decidida pelos corredores do castelo, pouco ligando para as expressões de surpresa dos estudantes.

 — Pelo amor de Merlin, Rose, não faz isso, por favor!  Não faz isso! — gritava Amara, vindo atrás dela, amedrontada.

 — QUEM ELE ACHA QUE É?  — berrou ela, enfática.

Entrou na sala comunal Sonserina e parecia não enxergar as pessoas rindo de sua aparência desgastada. Sua visão se tingiu de vermelho ao ver Scorpius rir para o amigo.

Ela andou decidida até ele, e, quando o Malfoy a viu, seu rosto empalideceu um pouco. Ele fez menção pra se defender,  mas ela não lhe deu tempo.

 — _Tarantallegra! — berrou._

_As pernas de Malfoy ficaram descontroladas ele não pode fazer nada quando ela, com sua força esmagadora, forçou-o na parede pelo pescoço.  Scorpius parecia assustado e confuso, juntamente com toda a Sonserina, que se juntava pra ver o resultado do desfecho._

 — Você realmente não pode pensar que eu um dia aceitaria sair com você. — sibilou ela.

Ele encarou-a, e apesar do tom doente de sua pele, não pode deixar de retrucar:

 — Ah, sim, e no dia em que eu sair com uma retardada como você, Hogwarts vai vir à baixo!   

Tudo o que se viu no segundo seguinte foi a mão machucada de Rose chocar-se com força no rosto de Malfoy, e o barulho desagradável de um osso que se quebra.

Eles nunca poderiam ter começado o ano de forma diferente.


	3. Uma derrota excepcional

— Professora. McGonagall, me desculpe sinceramente por isso, eu não sei o que deu em mim. 

Estavam Rose e Scorpius sentados na sala da diretora; Rose com a cara ainda cheia de pomada e Scorpius com a cara cheia de sangue, seu nariz fino quebrado e torto.

 — Eu não entendo vocês dois! Já no primeiro dia de aula já me vem com problemas! — McGonagall suspirou, se acalmando. — Malfoy, é de minha vontade dizer que deveria expulsar você do N.I.E.M de poções por seu descuido proposital, mas eu não posso fazê-lo, então pegará detenção com o professor Nott por três semanas. Já você, Weasley, estou seriamente decepcionada com seu comportamento, e digo que pegará detenção comigo neste final de semana. 

Os dois suspiraram, assentindo, e Rose virou-se para ir embora.

 — Mas eu ainda não terminei.  Não é a primeira vez que ocorrem problemas entre vocês dois. São seis anos de brigas freqüentes, e digo que não sou só eu que estou cansada disso. Por isso, exijo uma convivência mais amigável dos senhores, senão, serei obrigada a forçá-los à conviverem juntos e sei que não vai ser nada agradável. Pois bem, é só isso, podem se retirar. E espero não ouvir mais relatos de brigas entre vocês dois. 

Rose e Scorpius se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, os dois com expressões enojadas e indignadas.

 — Que velha mais desagradável! Odeio-a, odeio-a, odeio-a! — espumou Rose, vermelha de raiva. — Ela me obrigou a fazer a última coisa no mundo que eu gostaria de fazer: ficar em paz com você. Que vontade de azará-la! 

 — Eu não mandei você me bater, Weasley.

 — Eu não mandei você explodir aquela merda na minha cara, Malfoy!

 — Fiquei distraído pela sua feiúra!

 — Da mesma forma que a sua cara de bosta me deixou com raiva.

 — Bosta é o cara... — ele se refreou. — Ah, você é impossível, juba de leão! 

E, enfurecido, foi em direção à enfermaria, provavelmente pra providenciar a volta de seu nariz pro lugar.

Com um último sorriso vitorioso, a Weasley entrou na sala comunal Sonserina, que estava praticamente deserta. Entrou no dormitório, e sem se preocupar com nada, deitou na cama, adormecendo quase instantaneamente.

Passados alguns minutos, ou assim pareceu, Rose sentiu alguém se debruçar sobre ela com a delicadeza de um elefante e gritar, sem o mínimo de bom senso:

 — ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Tão grande foi seu susto que ela deu um violento puxão no lençol, fazendo Amara cair no chão e bater a cabeça com força, xingando até a décima geração de sua família.

 — Caramba, Rose, eu salvo você de se atrasar e é assim que você me agradece? 

 — Você quase me faz ter um infarto e ainda cobra que eu te agradeça, Mara? Se é pra ser acordada desse jeito, eu prefiro acordar atrasada! — retrucou ela, já no banheiro, passando a escova nos cabelos.

 — Vou fingir que você não é uma amiga ingrata e dizer que lá embaixo o Albus mandou chamar você. Muito gato aquele menino! 

 — Ele é meu primo e melhor amigo, então tome cuidado com o que diz dele. Sou excessivamente possessiva e você sabe disso. — esbravejou Rose, correndo pra porta.

 — Ah, tenha dó! — reclamou Amara.

As duas entraram atrasadas na classe de História da Magia, mas, como a professora ainda não havia chegado, Rose despediu-se de Amara com um aceno de mão e sentou-se ao lado de Albus, que a olhava intrigado.

 — O que foi aquilo ontem? Porque você bateu no Scorpius e porque a sua cara tava cheia de pasta branca, Rose? 

Rose rapidamente explicou em poucas palavras o erro deliberado de Scorpius, a ida de Amara na enfermaria, a sua fúria ao ouvir a prepotência de Malfoy e a conversa que tiveram com McGonagall na diretoria, fazendo questão do quanto odiava aquela “velha chata, feia e mal-amada”.

 — Isso é hilário! — Albus começou a rir, descontrolado. — Sério, Rose, eu sempre soube que você era uma revoltada e tudo mais, mas que deixasse o Scorpius se achar em paz, não é? Agora ele vai ficar achando que é verdade. 

 — Deixe-o achar. Não estou nem aí. E PARE DE RIR! 

Assustado, Albus calou-se, reprimindo uma risadinha debochada.  Morava nele um espírito debochado e um humor sarcástico que Rony afirmava, categoricamente, que pertenciam à sua tia Gina.

A aula se passou sem nada de interessante, à não ser a explicação vergonhosa que Rose teve que dar, na frente de toda a turma, para a sua falta na aula anterior. Ela sentiu as risadas silenciosas de Albus ao seu lado enquanto falava, muito vermelha, e fincou-se seu pé no dele, fazendo-o empalidecer de dor.

 — Poxa, Rose, eu tava rindo e tudo mais, mas não precisava ficar o pé com tanta força! — reclamava o primo, saindo da sala, enquanto os dois iam aproveitar o horário livre entre história da magia e defesa contra as artes das trevas.

O salão estava vazio, exceto por alguns alunos da Grifinória que os fitavam com os olhos semicerrados (ela aprendera a ignorar esta hostilidade entre as duas casas — até gostava de provocar alguns grifinórios às vezes, principalmente seus primos) e Scorpius Malfoy, que tinha o nariz perfeitamente reto como se nunca tivesse sido quebrado.

 — Que droga, Malfoy, porque você consertou seu nariz? Estava muito mais bonito daquele jeito.

Ele olhou-a, os olhos queimando de raiva.

 — E porque você não continuou com aquela pasta na cara? Pelo menos disfarçava a feiúra, juba de leão.

 — Juba de leão é o car... 

 — Nada de palavrões, Weasley. Lembra do que a titia McGonagall disse? — interrompeu ele, com um sorriso de escárnio. — Albus, senta aí, joga uma partida de xadrez comigo. 

 — Não, Malfoy. — interrompeu Rose, anormalmente calma. — Porque não joga comigo? 

 — Porque eu temo pela sua reputação de vencedora imbatível.

 — Teme, é? Oh, coitado. 

 — Então vamos lá. Acabo com você no que você quiser jogar. — disse ele, olhando nos olhos dela.

Rose retribuiu o olhar. Nunca escapava de um desafio, e numa pose arrogante, sentou-se em frente à ele.

  — Isso vai ser interessante... — murmurou Albus, sentando-se pra assistir.

Passada-se meia hora, o Potter não sabia mais o que faria pra parar de rir, fitando a expressão murcha e derrotada de Scorpius perante à uma Rose exultante e feliz.

  — Ganhei no poker, no xadrez de bruxo, nas damas! Admita Malfoy, eu sou melhor que você!

 — Vamos ver então, Weasley. Par ou ímpar? 

 — Par! 

 — Ímpar! 

Scorpius fechou os olhos e desejou com todas as suas forças que saísse um número ímpar. Abriu lentamente os olhos...

4.

 — Cacete Weasley, até no par ou ímpar você ganha? — berrou ele, irritado.

 — I’M FODA, BABY! — exclamou ela, feliz.

 — Ainda vai aparecer alguém melhor do que você, Weasley. 

 — Claro que vai. Mas esse alguém não é você e isso já me deixa muito feliz! — ela sorriu. — EU GANHEI DE SCORPIUS MALFOY, LALALALALALALALALALALALALA! 

 — Ninguém merece, ela. — comentou Scorpius, com um Albus que limpava as lágrimas dos olhos verdes.

 — Você a julga demais, da mesma forma que ela faz com você. 

 — Como você a suporta? 

 — Ela é muito mais do que você pensa, Scorpius. Muito mais. E agora, se me dá licença, eu preciso acompanhar nossa pequena vencedora até a aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas, antes que os grifinórios fiquem sabendo da sua maravilhosa derrota! 

 — Merda, Albus, tem certeza de que você é meu amigo? 

 — Ora, não sou eu que tenho que te responder essa pergunta. — e, com um último olhar matreiro, Albus se retirou; Scorpius não pode deixar de comparar seu andar elegante com um de um cervo apressado.

Rindo com essa súbita luz na escuridão da derrota, ele se levantou e com toda a dignidade que lhe restava, atravessou o salão, tentando ignorar os risos que lhe eram mandados.

A Weasley pagaria por aquilo. E se pagaria.


	4. Natasha e Robert Lewis

Duas semanas se passaram, duas semanas anormalmente calmas e com pouquíssimas brigas. As aulas puxavam muito de todos os alunos, de modo que não havia tempo para derrotas fenomenais como a que Rose dera em Scorpius. Além do mais, ele deliberadamente evitava passar perto de sua expressão radiante de uma felicidade vingativa, e no tempo livre que lhe restava, tentava dar atenção à menina que pedira em namoro fazia alguns dias, chamada Aleto.

Aleto era bonita. Loira, olhos azuis, simpática, mas um pouco preguenta. Mesmo assim, os dois andavam ficando há um ano, e ele tinha medo de que ela se zangasse se o relacionamento não evoluísse. Ele próprio não sabia o que sentia a respeito dela, e aquele pedido garantira a companhia da jovem até que ele descobrisse a resposta.

Rose, ele agradecia mentalmente, também parecia bastante ocupada.  Tinha assuntos de monitoria a tratar, além dos pesados deveres. E, chegara aos ouvidos de Scorpius, que ela estava saindo com Jonathas Johnson, um corvinal, exímio jogador de quadribol e muito popular com as meninas.

As coisas em breve ficariam ainda mais complicadas; logo seriam feitos os testes para o time de quadribol, e, logo ele, era o capitão. A equipe não ganhava o campeonato à alguns anos,  e o Malfoy estava disposto à fazer a Sonserina recuperar os dias de glória.

Eram sobre essas resoluções preocupadas que Scorpius comentava com Albus, à caminho da primeira aula do dia.

 — Ah, eu tenho a sensação de que vou ficar louco! — exasperou ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros.

 — Mas não vai. São só coisas demais na sua cabeça. Assim que você selecionar o time de quadribol, as coisas melhoram. — Albus parecia anormalmente calmo. Jogava como artilheiro desde o segundo ano, e tinha absoluta certeza de que não perderia a vaga pra quem quer que fosse.

 — Mas você é um bom artilheiro, ano após ano voltando com excelentes testes... Mas o resto do time é fraco, e como Edward se formou no ano passado, bem, estamos sem um apanhador! Como é que nós vamos fazer? Tem dez anos que a Sonserina não ganha nada, nada! 

 — Acalma garoto! Cadê a sua frieza quando você precisa dela? Pega um pouco da arrogância que você usa com a Rose e utiliza agora, moleque! Separa o time, a gente vê o que faz depois. Espera as pessoas começarem a te pressionar pra você ficar desesperado, ok? 

 — Aham... 

Entraram na sala, e tanto ele quanto Albus ofegaram. Aquela era uma cena bastante incomum.

Parados do lado da professora, havia um casal, obviamente irmãos. A mulher era de uma beleza estonteante, com belíssimos cabelos louros sedosos que estavam presos numa trança comprida que descia por suas costas. Seus olhos eram de um tom belíssimo de azul cobalto, e seu porte elegante a fazia parecer um anjo, um anjo belo e tentador.

O homem ao seu lado também tinha cabelos loiros, e os mesmos olhos azuis da irmã. A diferença morava no seu porte arrogante, seu olhar de desprezo que se sobressaía no meio de sua estonteante beleza. Scorpius viu Aleto visualizá-lo com admiração no olhar, e os ciúmes transbordaram em algum lugar de seu peito.

 — Vem... — Albus parecia hipnotizado pela beleza da menina. — Vamos nos sentar. 

Todas as meninas da sala olhavam o garoto com visível admiração, da mesma forma que os homens babavam na garota ao seu lado. De relance, Scorpius focalizou Rose, e viu no seu olhar alguma coisa que passava longe de admiração: poderia ser desprezo, ou até mesmo raiva. Ele não sabia, mas ficou intimamente feliz que não fosse o único que não se sentiu encantado pela beleza da mulher. Sua única preocupação era Aleto, que não desgrudava os olhos do garoto.

 — Olá, bom dia alunos... Bem, nós sabemos que não é comum Hogwarts receber alunos no meio do ano letivo, mas foi aberta uma exceção. Quero que conheçam Natasha e Robert Lewis. Vocês gostariam de dizer alguma coisa? — perguntou ela para os dois, parecendo meio abobada pela sua beleza.

 — Na verdade, eu gostaria sim. — foi Natasha que falou; sua voz era um agudo profundo, e soava quase como música. Vários garotos ofegaram, e Albus foi um deles.  — Estou muito de estar aqui! Minha mãe é veela, e nos disse maravilhas sobre este colégio. Espero que eu me divirta tanto quanto ela disse que se divertiu. 

E abriu um sorriso encantador, que fez o aposento parecer pequeno e abafado.

 — Eu não tenho mais nada a acrescentar. A não ser, é claro, o fato de que estou solteiro. — Robert não pareceu achar seu comentário indecente. Seu sorriso se alargou ao perceber as expressões iluminadas de todas as garotas, inclusive Aleto, para o desespero de Scorpius.

 — Ah... — a professora estava desnorteada. — Podem se sentar. 

Natasha sorriu, e começou a andar pela sala, todos os homens se espremendo em suas mesas na esperança de que ela se sentasse ao seu lado. Depois de analisar toda a sala, decidiu-se por se sentar ao lado de Jonathas Johnson. Scorpius viu os olhos de Rose queimarem, e uma vontade súbita de rir apossou-o.

Já Robert não precisou andar tanto. Depois de uma analisada rápida, sentou-se ao lado de Rose.

Scorpius fez sua melhor carranca e sentou-se ao lado de Aleto, que olhava invejosa para uma Rose vermelha e irritada.

 — Olá, Leto. — disse ele, num tom frio.

 — Ah, oi, Scorpius. — e voltou a admirar Robert, sonhadora.

E a aula começou.  Estavam estudando a segunda ascensão e queda de Lord Voldemort, e a professora rapidamente começou a fazer perguntas sobre detalhes do acontecimento.

 — Quando foi a primeira queda de Lord Voldemort? 

Rose levantou a mão, e Natasha interrompeu-a solenemente.

 — 31 de outubro de 1981. 

 — Quem foi o traidor do segredo? 

 — Pedro Pettigrew. — a voz de Natasha novamente se ouviu, cortando a mão de Rose que se erguia no ar.

 — Diretor de Hogwarts que impôs apenas a presença de bruxos mestiços e puro-sangue em nosso colégio? 

 — Severo Snape. 

Rose estava se avermelhando, enquanto Natasha cortava suas vagas tentativas de dar uma resposta descente. Scorpius começou a sentir certa simpatia pela meia-veela, e segurava firmemente a vontade de rir.

 — Quem foram os fiéis amigos de Harry Potter, aqueles que lhe ajudaram na busca das Horcruxes? 

 — Herm... 

 — Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley, senhora. — cortou uma irritada Weasley, encarando Natasha com os olhos queimando fúria.

 — Em outras palavras, seus pais, Srtª Weasley. — a professora deu um sorriso agradável.

Focado na reação de Natasha, ele viu um sorriso duro se desenhar nos lábios da jovem.

Poucos minutos depois a aula acabou, e a professora saiu ligeira, parecendo ainda atordoada pela presença dos belos irmãos.

 — Você é Rose Weasley, não é? — perguntou Natasha, sua voz cordial.

 — Oh, sim. Sou. — o olhar de Weasley estava fixo em Jonathas, que parecia completamente fora de órbita.

 — Gostei de você. Vamos jogar alguma coisa? Temos um horário livre, e meu irmão e eu somos da Sonserina agora. Poderia nos mostrar o caminho das masmorras? 

 — Ah, tudo bem Natasha, eu mostro. — Aleto se prontificou, perante a um Scorpius chocado. Os dois três saíram, Dominic no encalço, e a Weasley virou-se chocada para uma menina de cabelos castanhos lisos e compridos da sonserina, que ele vagamente se lembrava como Amara Parkinson, filha da ex-namorada de seu pai.

 — Mas que merda é essa? 

 — São dois irmãos, chegaram ontem. 

Ela revirou os olhos de modo irritado, mostrando o quanto já sabia dessa resposta.

 — Se ferrou, hein Weasley, a menina mal chegou e já colocou você no chinelo! — implicou Scorpius, sorridente.

 — Ela pode ter me superado, mas a minha derrota gloriosa não foi apagada só por causa da chegada de uma garota nova. 

 — Tem certeza? — o sorriso dele não se desfez.

 — Vai se danar, Malfoy. 

E saiu da sala, pisando duro. Rindo, Scorpius passou por Amara e foi se encontrar com Blás, para pegar com ele a lista dos alunos que se matricularam para os testes de quadribol.

Quinze minutos depois, ele pretendia ir até a sala da Sonserina para adiantar um trabalho de dois metros para Defesa contra as Artes das trevas, quando encontrou Albus parado na porta, barrando sua entrada.

 — Cara, você não vai querer entrar aí agora. — alertou ele.

 — Eu quero passar. 

 — Sério, eu se fosse você ficava aí fora. 

 — Eu quero passar. — insistiu Scorpius, começando a se irritar.

 — Por favor, cara, me escuta... 

 — Deixe-o entrar, Albus. É bom que ele veja com seus próprios olhos. — Susan Bulstrode apareceu na porta, com sua cara antipática, fria beirando a solidariedade.

Preocupado, Scorpius entrou — o choque dominou-o inteiramente.

 — MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA? 


	5. Testes de quadribol

Aleto continuou beijando Robert com selvageria, sem se importar com os vários alunos sonserinos que assistiam a cena, chocados. Pareceu não escutar seu grito, e, se escutou, parecia concentrada demais no beijo para dar-lhe atenção.

Irritado, sentindo o peso da traição esmagar-lhe, Scorpius não pensou duas vezes antes de ir até Robert e plantar-lhe um soco no lado direito do rosto, fazendo-o recuar imediatamente.

 — Malfoy! — ralhou Aleto, fria. Scorpius registrou o uso do sobrenome.

 — QUEM... — um soco. — VOCÊ ACHA QUE É... — outro soco. — PARA AGARRAR MINHA NAMORADA DESSE JEITO? 

A face de Robert sombreou, e ele devolveu a altura.

 — FOI... ELA... QUE... ME... AGARROU... CORNO! 

A Sonserina inteira começou a rir cruel. Albus lhe olhava de porta, desconsolado, mas Scorpius não ligou pra ele. Seu olhar se tingiu de mágoa quando ele olhou para Aleto. Seu olhar encontrou-se com o dela, e ele não viu nada ali; só o vazio e a admiração, como se lhe tivessem arrancado o bom senso e colocado pura luxúria em seus olhos

 — SEU FILHO DE UMA ÉGUA! — xingou Malfoy, e, descontrolado, começou a bater novamente em Robert, que lhe batia de volta, os dois parecendo animais selvagens procurando mostrar à fêmea quem era mais digno de tê-la.

Naquele mesmo momento, Rose apareceu e apreciou chocada a cena que se desenrolava.  Olhando da porta, viu Scorpius partindo pra cima de Robert e parou, observando a cena deliciada.

 — Vai ficar aí parada, Rose? — Albus parecia desesperado. — Separe os dois! Você é monitora, separe-os! 

 — Às vezes eu acho que você deveria ter ido pra Grifinória, Albus. Você tem um coração muito nobre. — respondeu ela, sem tirar os olhos da briga.

 — Tá, depois a gente discute aonde o chapéu seletor errou, mas pelo amor de Merlin, separe esses dois! 

 — E porque eu faria isso? Está tão divertido! 

Albus fuzilou-a com seus olhos verdes.

 — Se a McGonagall ficar sabendo disso, e ficar sabendo que você não fez nada pra impedir, este distintivo. — ele apontou pra insígnia de monitora no peito de Rose. — Não será mais seu. 

 — Ok, ok, ok, OK! Você me convenceu. 

Rose entrou decidida na sala comunal e todos os olhares se desviaram pra ela, curiosos. A Weasley analisou a briga por curtos minutos, pensando na melhor forma de agir...

 — ALGUÉM PODE ME EXPLICAR QUE PALHAÇADA É ESSA? — nenhum dos dois parou. — PAREM JÁ COM ISSO, PAREM JÁ! — novamente nenhum resultado.

Frustrada, Rose pegou sua varinha no bolso e apontou-a para os dois, mirando em qualquer um que fosse.

 — Petrificus Totalus _. —_ sussurrou, baixinho, para não assustá-los. 

O feitiço acertou Scorpius, que imediatamente ficou parado e incapaz de se mover.

Robert fez que ia correr, mas Rose foi rápida.

 — Você também mocinho. Petrificus Totalus! — berrou, e o outro também caiu, imóvel.

 — Como você ousa fazer isso com meu irmão... — Rose interrompeu Natasha com um movimento de mão, e a garota se calou, amuada.

 — Algum de vocês pode me explicar que tipo de merda houve aqui? 

 — Aleto agarrou Robert e Scorpius ficou furioso! — respondeu uma aluninha do primeiro ano, da qual não se lembrava o nome.

Aleto, com a menção de seu nome, pareceu acordar, seu olhar de repente vivaz e assustado. Rose, decididamente irritada e parecendo bastante selvagem, de aproximou dos dois, e Scorpius registrou que ela nunca estivera tão parecida com McGonagall.

 — Ok. Malfoy, sem palavras pra você. E, Lewis, está vendo essa insígnia aqui? — ela apontou pro distintivo. — Pois é. Isso foi a coisa mais absurda que já vi. Cinquenta pontos a menos da Sonserina por isso. Agora, se vocês estiverem a fim de parar de se comportar como dois canibais e ir pra McGonagall a fim de ganhar detenções, eu vou tirar esse feitiço. Que decepção, Robert, seu primeiro dia de aula e já tomando semanas de detenções? É o fim. 

E, com um aceno displicente de varinha, exclamou:

 — Finite encantatem. 

Scorpius e Robert se sentaram.

 — Ah, Rose, por favor, por favor, por favor, não me dê detenção, por favor... — pediu Robert, abrindo seu melhor sorriso.

Rose não se abalou.

 — É Weasley. Rose é para íntimos. Agora, vamos, vamos, vamos, tenho que levar vocês pra McGonagall e terminar meu trabalho de Herbologia. Eu não sei se você conhece o Professor Longbottom, Robert, mas ele não costuma ser bonzinho nos seus trabalhos. São 3 metros, retardados, 3 metros, e eu estou aqui perdendo tempo com dois meninos ridículos! Agora andem. Eu não sei se perceberam, mas eu não estou muito paciente hoje. 

Os dois abaixaram a cabeça e começaram a caminhar.

 — Ah, Aleto, você também. Estamos em horário de aula, e não me parece adequado agarrar alunos enquanto deveria estar estudando. — um sorriso duro se desenhou nos lábios da Weasley. — Esperasse mais algumas horas. Agora vai, anda! 

E, com a dignidade de uma líder, ela conduziu-os até a sala da professora Minerva.

 — Weasley! Não me diga que houve mais uma briga entre vocês! 

 — Na verdade, professora, não houve não. Eu apartei a briga entre o Sr. Lewis e o Sr. Malfoy, quando o primeiro beijava a Srta. Stebbins na sala comunal. Vou deixá-los a sós. 

Rose saiu, com uma última visão do olhar chocado de McGonagall antes de fechar a porta. Deu de cara com Albus, que, pelo visto, ficara ali esperando até que ela saísse.

 — Obrigada. — disse ele, sorrindo.

 — Pelo quê? — disse ela, surpresa, descendo as escadas, Albus no seu encalço.

 — Sei como isso foi difícil pra você. Digo, salvar o Scorpius de se ferrar. 

Ela deu uma risada meio amargurada.

 — Fazer o quê. Os sonserinos não costumam ser muito nobres, Albus, e as exceções são muito chatas. Mas a gente impede? Eu adoro meu distintivo e não o perderia por nada. 

Ele sorriu.

 — E quando vão ser os testes para apanhador? — perguntou ela.

 — Bem, seriam hoje à tarde, mas não sei o Scorpius vai ser liberado à tempo... Mas, espere aí, você sempre foi um horror na vassoura, Rose. 

 — Não fale do que não sabe. — retrucou ela, fria.

 — Ah, desculpe... Mas ser apanhador nunca foi uma tarefa fácil. Meu pai diz que é bem difícil. 

 — Testes para apanhador? — a voz aguda de Natasha fluiu atrás deles, e Rose viu o queixo de Albus cair instantaneamente.  — Com quem eu devo tratar... 

 — Com Scorpius Malfoy. — respondeu Rose, desgostosa, vendo que Albus ainda não acordara do transe.  — Ele é o capitão. 

 — Ah, ta. — a voz dela se tornou mais dura ao se direcionar à Rose.  — Claro.  Estarei lá. 

Rose deu de ombros ao ver Natasha ir embora, seus longos cabelos loiros esvoaçando pra trás na sua postura elegante. Depois que ela sumiu no corredor, a Weasley deu um belo tapa da na cabeça de Albus, que gemeu.

 — Ai! Porque isso? 

 — Pra você deixar de ser bocó. — retrucou ela, sem sorrir. — Vamos. Perdi o primeiro tempo de trato de criaturas mágicas, e você também.  Então vamos dar uma volta nos jardins! 

Foi uma hora muito divertida, os dois comentando o que tinham passado juntos nas férias de verão na Toca, junto com todos os tios e primos. Depois foram em direção ao almoço, e após uma excelente refeição, foram juntos para os testes de quadribol.

O campo estava anormalmente cheio, o que significava que Scorpius tinha sim sido liberado a tempo. Em seu rosto ainda tinham alguns hematomas, mas ele parecia bem, e decididamente mal-humorado.

 — ARTILHEIROS À MINHA ESQUERDA! BATEDORES À MINHA DIREITA! DÁ PRA VOCÊS SAÍREM DAQUI, SEUS CORVINAIS DE MERDA? AQUI É O TESTE DA SONSERINA, MERDA, S-O-N-S-E-R-I-N-A! 

 — Ops... — exclamou Albus. — Tenho que ir, minha vaga de artilheiro me espera... Você vai ficar bem, não vai, Rose? 

 — Mas é claro! Vá lá. 

Albus saiu correndo e ela foi para as arquibancadas assistir. Ela viu Natasha do outro lado do estádio, seu ar de inabalável arrogância esbanjando algo mais: estava confiante de que a vaga, independente de quem fosse seu adversário, seria dela.

A verdade era que Rose era deplorável numa vassoura, e seu irmão, Hugo, também. Mas Harry, numa visita à Toca, observou a habilidade que Rose tinha de enxergar coisas pequenas e insignificantes, e isso lhe chamou a atenção.  Logo, enquanto Ginny, que já jogara como artilheira no Harpias de Holyhead, ensinava Albus na sua posição, ele começou a revezar entre ser auror e ensinar à sobrinha como voar e localizar o pomo de ouro.

Os treinamentos começaram já no ano anterior, e ela já tinha se tornado razoável. Como razoável não era suficiente, sempre que ela podia, fugia no meio da noite para treinar no campo de quadribol na escola. Ela não confiava que ia conseguir, mas sabia que ia tentar, com tudo o que podia.

 — MUITO BEM CAMBADA, AGORA VAMOS COMEÇAR ISSO QUE EU ESTOU COM PRESSA. QUERO QUE SE DIVIDAM EM DUAS EQUIPES DE QUADRIBOL TRADICIONAIS E JOGUEM ENTRE SI. ANDEM, ANDEM, ANDEM, PAREM DE ENROLAR! — berrou o Malfoy, acordando Rose de seus devaneios.

O teste foi horroroso, constatou Rose, quando finalmente os batedores e artilheiros já tinham sido escolhidos. Albus voltara ao time com um teste decididamente excelente, juntamente com Molly Weasley II, a prima dos dois que estava no quarto ano, e uma novata do segundo ano, Joanne Robins. Já para batedores foram escolhidos um colega de sala de Rose, John Gilbert e um garoto de peito largo e expressão dura do sétimo ano, chamado Dominic Jackson.

Logo um Scorpius vermelho de raiva berrou novamente, sua voz falhando várias vezes durante a frase.

 — PARA APANHADORES, EU QUERO OS APANHADORES, ANDA, PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, QUE FALTA DE COMPETENCIA, CADÊ OS MEUS APANHADORES? 

Ela suspirou e foi em direção ao meio do campo, ao mesmo tempo que Natasha fazia o mesmo. A meia-veela lhe lançou um olhar de solidariedade e pena, o qual ela fingiu não ver. Estava mais concentrada na reação de Malfoy, que a encarava incrédulo.

 — Eu vou soltar o pomo de ouro e o jogo vai correr normalmente, como se fosse uma partida normal. Quem conseguir capturá-lo primeiro, ganha a vaga. 

Natasha não esperou o final da explicação. Em cinco minutos estava pronta e montando em sua Nimbus 2022 e dando impulso.

 — Você, Weasley, apanhadora? Eu devo ter me enganado quando ouvi Albus dizendo que você era deplorável em cima de uma vassoura... Vai ser bom ver você se ferrar em alguma coisa, senhora perfeição.  Devo montar meu acampamento pra ver os dias passarem e nada de pomo na sua mão? 

Seus punhos se fecharam, suas unhas enterradas nas palmas das mãos.

 — Tsc, tsc, tsc... Não se pode bater em seu capitão, é expulsão na certa querida... Controle-se. 

Ela sentiu a dor do corte, mas não ligou. Observou com atenção os movimentos de Natasha no céu, até que, depois de vinte e cinco minutos, ela agarrou o pomo.

 — MUITO BOM, NATASHA, MUITO BOM. Agora, vamos ver o teste de _Rose Weasley._ PREPAREM-SE PRA RIR! — avisou ele, pra alguns colegas, que deram risinhos desdenhosos.

Sentindo seu rosto quente de raiva, ela subiu na Firebolt que Harry lhe deu de presente e fechou os olhos. Ela _tinha_ que vencer. Pra provar pra Scorpius que era ela capaz. Não era mais questão de _eu posso tentar._ Agora era _vou vencer._

Sentindo-se mais calma, ela deu impulso. E que seja o que Merlin quiser, pensou ela.

Logo, Scorpius soltou o pomo, e o jogo recomeçou.  Rose começou a subir alguns metros, querendo ficar acima do jogo para procurar com mais facilidade. Mas não era fácil... Ela desviou três vezes de balaços rebatidos com particular força, costurando entre os jogadores e subindo alguns metros. Dominic passou zunindo por ela e quase lhe acertou o bastão na cabeça, o que ela desviou com bastante destreza.

Ela nunca se sentira tão à vontade em cima de uma vassoura do que naquele momento. Não estava preocupada com nada, os conselhos de Harry voltavam à sua cabeça, o principal, _não se preocupe demais, só deixe o jogo rolar._ Era o que ela estava fazendo, quando, de repente, ela viu um borrão alguns metros acima do chão.

Imediatamente, ela deu um mergulho praticamente vertical, e sentiu todos silenciarem. Era a única manobra que não conseguira completar nos seus treinamentos com o tio, e sentiu medo... Se caísse, estava tudo perdido... Soltou a mão da vassoura e estendeu-a pra frente, sentindo a bolinha fria segura em seus dedos. E, segurando a vassoura com força, deu uma guinada bastante violenta, subindo alguns metros e fazendo uma aterrissagem bem segura no chão.

Tudo explodiu. Ela viu os colegas sonserinos batendo palmas, Albus com uma expressão de orgulho, Malfoy com cara de quem comera algo azedo e Natasha com uma expressão de mortal desdém.

 — ROSE, DEZ MINUTOS, DENTRO. — anunciou ele, sua voz decepcionada e triste.

Natasha se aproximou.

 — Era pra essa vaga ser minha. — disse ela, calmamente.

 — A vaga é de quem jogar melhor. 

 — O que você quer pra desistir dessa vaga? 

 — Lewis, você vai me desculpar, mas nada vai pagar o esforço que eu tive pra chegar até aqui. Eu treinei, treinei, treinei e consegui. A vaga é minha. 

 — Você está insinuando que é melhor que eu? — a voz de Natasha se tornara subitamente fria e ameaçadora.

 — Não estou insinuando nada. — disse Rose, excelente em ocultar sua raiva. — A vaga é minha. Eu peguei o pomo em menos tempo que você. Justo! 

 — Sonserinos, pela lei, não deveriam ser justos. — retrucou Natasha, olhando pra ela com nojo e desdém.

Rose olhou pra ela, seu divertimento ficando muito claro no rosto sardento.

 — Querida, para nós, qualquer justiça que nós faça ganhar é válida. — replicou ela, sabiamente, dando-lhe as costas e andando pelo campo.

Jonathas veio correndo em sua direção, e chapou-lhe um beijo na boca na frente de todo mundo. Por mais feliz que estivesse com aquela demonstração de afeto público, Rose não pode deixar de se incomodar com o olhar penetrante que Natasha mandara para o casal.

E com a sensação de que algo ruim estava para acontecer.


	6. Vinganças e uma grande ideia

Passada uma semana após o teste da equipe de quadribol, Scorpius se levantou de sua cama se sentindo bastante mal-humorado. Mas era assim que tinha estar.

No dia anterior, procurara Aleto pra pedir explicações. Encontrou-a no corredor,  o olhar vago e distante, e ele percebeu que a (ex?)namorada admirava Robert, que se encarava perante a um dos espelhos magníficos do castelo, exibindo os poucos músculos que tinha e sorrindo para o próprio reflexo. Fingia muito bem que desconhecia uma platéia, mas Scorpius, atento, percebeu que ele estava bem ciente de que Aleto o observava.

 — Aleto? 

 — Malfoy? 

 — Como assim, Malfoy? Agora ficou Malfoy, não é, depois que esse viado apareceu! 

Ela se virou pra ele, com raiva.

 — Não se atreva a chamar o Robert de viado! — ela suspirou,sonhadora. — Ele é perfeito! 

 — Isso quer dizer que nosso namoro acabou? 

 — Namoro?  — seus olhos azuis se arregalaram. — Nós já namoramos? 

Robert riu, com gargalhadas altas e gostosas que deixaram Scorpius vermelho de raiva. E o namoro terminou.

Lembrando disso, Scorpius levou a mão a teste e constatou que estava grande dor de cabeça. Não tomou banho, e após se vestir distraidamente, e foi tomar seu café da manhã.

Passando por um movimentado corredor, ele viu Natasha interrogando algum menino (ela convencera McGonagall a criar um jornal para o colégio; _poder de veela)_ , e suspirou. De repente, Rose apareceu, e tudo com que Scorpius sonhara, aconteceu:

Dezenas de ovos caíram em sua cabeça, escorrendo por seus cabelos e molhando seu uniforme. Todos começaram e a rir maldosamente quando grandes bolas de estrume iam sendo jogadas por sua roupa e em seu rosto.  Scorpius, como todo mundo, começou a se dobrar de rir.

Rose continuava recebendo várias outras coisas: feitiços iam caindo por seu rosto, cada um deles transformando seu rosto em algo pior e ainda mais humilhante. Tudo parou por alguns segundos, e, de repente, foi jogada grande quantidade de pus de bobutúberas puro por todo o seu corpo.

Ele já não podia mais se sustentar em pé de tanto rir, enquanto a Weasley caía inconsciente no chão. Alguns estavam sentados pra rir, mas Natasha, profissional, se aproximou e começou a tirar fotografias. Scorpius se aproximou para vê-la melhor, e se surpreender ao ouvir Natasha sibilar para o corpo inconsciente, satisfeita.

 — Aí está a sua recompensa por ter tirado minha vaga no quadribol... E por dar uma detenção no meu irmão... E por ter me interrompido na aula daquela professora de história. Sua vadia, eu vou te dizer uma coisa: eu vou chegar ao topo. Eu quero me destacar em tudo, e não é você que vai me impedir de conseguir meu objetivo, ok? — e se levantando — Robert vai gostar de saber que funcionou. 

Jonathas veio pelo corredor, parecendo assustado, e, quando foi se aproximar, Natasha colou-se a ele, murmurando algo baixinho que Scorpius não pode ouvir. Logo depois, os dois estavam se agarrando no corredor, uma cena bem desagradável de se ver.

Scorpius estava vermelho de tanto rir, mas no meio daquela diversão ele não pode deixar de sentir pena da garota deitada no chão. Seus cabelos estavam duros, cheios de tentáculos prateados. Seu rosto estava desfigurado, parecendo queimado, e cheio de bolotas por causa do pus de bubotúbera. E sua roupa estava completamente chamuscada.

 — AH MEU MERLIN, ROSE! — Hugo Weasley se aproximou, juntamente com Lily Luna.  — Vá chamar Albus, Lily! 

Lily correu pelo corredor enquanto Hugo olhava desconsolado pra irmã, que ainda não acordara. Lily voltou em pouquíssimo tempo arrastando Albus pelo braço. Quando enxergou a prima, seus olhos verdes se arregalaram e ele correu até ela, caindo de joelhos ao seu lado.

 — ROSE! — chamou ele, desesperado. — ROSE! — sem conseguir resposta, pegou-a no colo e correu com ela para a enfermaria, deixando um rastro de risadas por onde passavam.

Scorpius não queria segui-los. Mas achou que Albus o mataria se não o fizesse, e, por isso, foi até a enfermaria logo atrás. Chegando lá, viu Madame Pomfrey pálida como uma parede de hospital, olhando para a garota sem saber o que fazer. Foram colocados pra fora para dar à enfermeira mais privacidade, e, voltando para a sala, Albus perguntou-lhe:

 — Quem poderia fazer uma coisa dessas pra Rose? 

 — Natasha Lewis e Robert Lewis. 

Ao contrário do que ele esperada, o semblante de Albus rapidamente se tingiu de irritação.

 — Não vai começar com isso de novo, não é, Scorpius! Porque tudo o que acontece aqui é culpa dos dois? Sei que você está irritado com o Robert por ele ter tirado sua namorada de você, mas pare de culpá-los por tudo! 

 — Então você não vai me ajudar a tirá-los daqui? 

 — Não acredito que você estava tramando um plano de vingança, Scorpius! Deixe-os em paz! Se eu souber que você pretende fazer qualquer coisa desse tipo novamente, não hesitarei em ir à McGonagall. 

 — Achei que você era meu amigo! 

 — E sou! — disse ele, sua expressão se suavizando um pouco. — Mas armar pra quem não tem culpa de nada não vai te levar à lugar nenhum. Agora vamos. 

Scorpius suspirou, frustrado, depois que eles se sentaram pra assistir a Sr. Fox dar sua aula de transfiguração. Albus, a única pessoa na qual confiava para lhe ajudar a se vingar dos irmãos ameaçara dedurá-lo... Mas ele não conseguiria fazer tudo sozinho. Sua mente começou a maquinar, procurando as pessoas para qual pediria ajuda, mas nenhuma delas era suficientemente confiável. E nenhuma delas odiava tanto os irmãos quanto ele — Scorpius achava que era o único que não se encantava por eles até que a solução veio à sua cabeça, clara como água.

Era uma ideia louca praticamente suicida, mas era sua última alternativa...

Decidiu-se, então, e naquela mesma noite, saiu do dormitório — usando a capa que pegara emprestada de Albus — com  uma missão praticamente suicida: invadir a enfermaria e convencer Rose Weasley a ajudá-lo com seu plano.

Entrando na enfermaria, encontrou Rose olhando para o nada, sua expressão vaga. O rosto estava completamente manchado, e vários tumores ainda se mantinham resistentes à mágica. Seus olhos estavam distantes, e não parecia nem de longe a Weasley que ele conhecia.

Suspirando fundo,tomando coragem para o que ia fazer, ele deixou a capa cair ao seus pés.

 — MALFOY! — berrou ela, assustada, e depois, baixando o tom. — O que você está fazendo aqui? 

 — Pois é. Eu não gostaria de estar aqui, mas... 

 — Então porque está aqui? — interpelou ela, rudemente.

 — Porque não tenho opção. Nem Albus quis me ajudar. E você é a única pessoa que me resta. 

 — Eu nunca ajudaria você! 

 — Mas... 

 — SE VOCÊ VEIO RIR DA MINHA CARA, TIRE SEU CAVALO DA CHUVA, EU NÃO VOU ACEITAR ISSO, TUDO BEM? 

Ele olhou assustado para os lados.

 — Fala baixo. — ele suspirou. — Por favor, Weasley, pelo menos escute o que eu tenho a te dizer! 

 — Tudo bem! Além do mais, isso está decididamente divertido. 

 — Ok. Você sabe quem te deixou desse jeito? 

 — Não. 

 — Pois é. Foi Natasha Lewis. 

 — E que provas você tem disso? 

 — A ouviela sibilando algumas ameaças pra você, que estava inconsciente. E não se estranhe se te chamarem de chifruda, amanhã. Ela agarrou Jonathas no meio do corredor. Os dois estavam se agarrando nojentamente, não era nada muito agradável de olhar. —

Ele viu os olhos da Weasley se arregalarem, e percebeu que meia batalha já estava vencida.

 — E como sei se isso é verdade? 

 — Faz o seguinte, Weasley. Eu saio daqui, você finge que não me viu, e amanhã eu vou te procurar de novo pra conseguir uma resposta. 

Ele voltou pra onde deixara sua capa, com um movimento fluido, saiu da enfermaria. Não antes de ver como que a raiva rapidamente se esvaíra dos olhos dela, deixando apenas uma melancolia que ele não pode identificar.


	7. A aprendiz de Rita Skeeter

Rose saiu da enfermaria no dia seguinte amparada por Albus, sua perna cheia de bolhas amarelas que estouravam gradualmente, escorrendo de um líquido viscoso e nojento. Em conseqüência disso, ela usava suas pernas completamente enroladas numa gaze magicamente encantada para absorver qualquer líquido.

Todos apontavam pra ela com desdém quando passavam, dando risadas maldosas e sussurrando ofensas pra dirigir à ela. Sua raiva estava a um passo de explodir, mas ela a controlava, porque não estava em condições de ficar dando chiliques. Albus fazia careta e parecia estar com pena de Rose. Sabendo que ela odiava ser motivo de pena (e se odiava!) tentava esconder isso do modo que podia, mas estava bem difícil.

Estavam indo almoçar quando um corvinal parou Albus no corredor, cutucou-se e lhe meteu um recorte de jornal na cara, antes de sair às gargalhadas.

 — São tão idiotas! — disse ele, ao terminar de ler, encolerizado. — Quem será que escreveu isso? 

Rose pegou o recorte de jornal (sentindo seus dedos bem duros por causa dos tumores nas mãos) e começou a lê-lo.

 

_A HUMILHAÇÃO DE ROSE WEASLEY: INJUSTIÇA OU MERECIMENTO?_

_Ontem, toda a Hogwarts testemunhou uma humilhação pública para a sextanista Rose Weasley, da casa Sonserina,  que deixou a adolescente o dia inteiro na enfermaria sob os cuidados médicos da enfermeira Madame Pomfrey, que declarou, bem assustada, que “não sabia quem seria capaz de um ato tão cruel e humilhante”_

_A verdade não será revelada com muita facilidade, mas nossos repórteres procuraram as respostas durante todo o dia, e várias teorias poderiam ser apresentadas, algumas mais verossímeis do que outras..._

_Rose Weasley, em sua personalidade, é descrita como uma menina violenta e sem escrúpulos pra conseguir o que quer, a ponto de roubar nos testes de quadribol para conseguir a vaga de apanhadora do time da Sonserina, enganando a todos os que assistiram aos treinos. Sempre é vista com o bruxo Scorpius Malfoy (que se recusou a nos dar uma entrevista) em brigas, a ponto de já terem ido para a diretoria nesse mesmo ano. E além de tudo isso, uma fonte que não quis se identificar disse que ela abusa muito do cargo de monitora, dando punições desnecessárias apenas para saciar seu prazer em ver a desgraça das outras pessoas._

_— Além do mais, ela é uma vadia. — diz Mary Flint, uma corvinal muito bonita do sexto ano. — Não é nada, com aquele cabelo que parece um Bombril enferrujado... Nunca vi menina mais mal vestida e também mais masculinizada... E, além de tudo isso, roubou meu namorado!_

_Essas informações nos fazem pensar se essa humilhação não tenha sido, apenas, o ato de dar para a estudante um pouco do próprio veneno. Ou pode ser uma vingança de alguma pessoa que ela já tenha humilhado. McGonagall não quis dar informações sobre o que fará para descobrir o culpado, mas de uma coisa, sabemos: cruel e sádica como Rose Weasley, essa humilhação não é nem de longe aquilo que ela merece por ser a pessoa que é._

 

 — Rita Skeeter. — declarou Rose Weasley definitivamente irritada, dando um soco na parede momentaneamente se esquecendo das bolhas dos dedos, o que lhe fez surgirem lágrimas nos olhos.

 — Não, Rose, é do jornal de escola. Quem será que o escreveu? Gostaria de ter uma conversa séria com essa pessoa! — argumentou Albus, vermelho de raiva.

Rose pegou o recorte. Era obrigatório o nome de quem escrevia qualquer matéria no jornal; McGonagall tinha sido esperta em descer aquele decreto. Ocorreu-lhe a ideia de que o nome estava lá, só que escondido... Estudando-o com atenção, pegou sua varinha e, tocando o manuscrito, murmurou:

 — _Revele seus segredos._

Em reação imediata á suas palavras, começaram a se formar palavras de tinta preta no final da folha, revelando um nome...

_Natasha Lewis._

A mente de Rose voltou imediatamente para as palavras de Scorpius na noite anterior e ela teve que admitir, com raiva, que ele tinha razão.

Natasha acabara de passar no corredor, juntamente com Robert, Aleto vindo em seu encalço e Rose viu o queixo de Albus cair, compreendendo no mesmo momento que não adiantaria lhe dizer a verdade. Todos na escola admiravam os gêmeos, não havia nenhuma exceção, ninguém estava disposto a se virar contra eles. A não ser...

 — Se não é Rita Skeeter... — começou ela, tirando aquela vaga hipótese da cabeça.  — É sua filha, porque é o mesmo estilo. 

 — É, Rose, você tem razão. Vou levar você pra aula de Poções e venho te buscar quando eu terminar Adivinhação, tudo bem? 

 — Tudo bem, Albus. Tudo bem. 

Ele ajudou-a até a porta das masmorras e deixou-a lá, subindo com pressa para a torre, enquanto ela entrava. E se deparava com uma das piores cenas de sua vida.

Alguém tirara várias fotos da hora em que ela estivera desacordada, que estavam magicamente ampliadas. Elas mostravam ela cheia de tentáculos nos cabelos duros, o rosto queimado e todo cheio de bolhas. Outras davam destaque pra para o corpo inteiro, incluindo suas roupas chamuscadas e as bolhas horrorosas nas pernas.

 — Bonita, não é? — zombou Ashley Smith, uma corvinal por quem sentia grande antipatia. — Agora sua horrorosa feiosa, não está se achando tanto agora, não é? Quem mandou ser vadia e roubar o namorado da Mary? Ainda bem que a Natasha apareceu por lá e mostrou pra ele o que é bom gosto de verdade, seu pedaço de bosta. 

Ela corou, ultrajada, mas não disse nada. Não estava em condições pra brigas, embora nunca tivesse sentido tanta vontade de bater em alguém. Todos começaram a rir, cruelmente, menos Scorpius, que lhe encarava como se perguntasse: “Vai deixar isso barato?”

 — Rose, querida, o que houve com você? — a voz de Nott soou atrás dela, e, de uma hora pra outra, as fotos sumiram e as risadas cessaram.

Ela moldou sua expressão para ficar o mais natural possível.

 — Foi uma infelicidade, Professor. Vou sobreviver. 

 — Sente-se, querida. 

Ela foi para o lugar vazio perto de Malfoy, embora Ashley tivesse se espremido para que ela sentasse ao seu lado, um sorriso maldoso no rosto. Assim que ela se sentou, ele se virou pra ela sem sorrir, e perguntou:

 — Já se decidiu? 

 — Não sei. E não estou com pressa de descobrir. Nem um pouco de pressa, se quer saber. 

 — Tudo bem. Vou esperar mais um pouco. 

A aula correu normalmente, e quando Albus veio buscá-la, Rose não falou nada sobre o que ouvira na aula. Teria a impressão que o primo endoidaria se contasse, uma vez ele parecia exausto e um pouco distante.

Logo no fim do corredor, Jonathas e Mary se agarravam de um jeito muito nojento, completamente em público, e as pessoas moviam seus olhos da cena para Rose com deboche no rosto. Foi uma das piores coisas que ela poderia ter sentido, a raiva mesclada com uma espécie de traição e a dor da rejeição.

Todos aqueles sentimentos, ao invés de fazerem-na parecerem deprimida, deram-lhe um ar de inegável arrogância, e sua raiva fez-lhe soltar do apoio de Albus e virar-se para ele, forçando uma voz bem calma; nem Rose conhecia alguém tão mestre quanto ela em ocultar sua raiva.

 — Albus, eu sei que eu sou pesada e que está sendo difícil pra você, mas já está melhor! — não era mentira; a ardência na perna diminuíra bastante. — Não quero que você fique me arrastando para todos os lados toda hora. Odeio depender dos outros. Gosto de fazer as coisas sozinha. 

 — Típica sonserina: amiga leal, mas incrivelmente orgulhosa. — disse ele, sorrindo. — Tudo bem Rose. Se você se sente melhor, isso é o que importa. 

 — Ah... Obrigada Albus. Você está do meu lado, não está? 

Ele sorriu mais abertamente, com certo deboche.

 — No dia em que você deixar de ser Rose Weasley, eu vou deixar de ser seu amigo. Enquanto esse dia não chega, sim, eu estou do seu lado. — e, com isso, foi em direção à aula de Runas Antigas, enquanto Rose, o queixo erguido com arrogância, andava pela escola (a perna ainda doía à beça) à procura de Scorpius Malfoy.  Encontrou-o perto da sala de Aritmancia, conversando com Charles Maddock, e respirando fundo, tomou uma decisão.

 — Malfoy? — chamou-o.

 — Sim?

 — Eu aceito. 

Ele a olhou e sorriu levemente, o que foi rapidamente substituído por uma expressão de desdém.

 — Muito bem Weasley. — riu com deboche. — Está gostando de ser a estrela das atenções? Acho que não se sente tão “demais” agora que todo mundo te odeia, não é? 

Rose Weasley nunca sentira tanta raiva em toda a sua vida, e o peso daquele dia horroroso voltou com tudo em seus ombros. Suas unhas novamente se enterraram nas palmas das mãos, buscando o controle da raiva através da dor, e ela não ligou para os calos nos dedos reclamando à pressão.

 — Pelo menos as pessoas _olham_ pra mim, Malfoy. Falando bem ou mal, elas me _notam._ Ao contrário de um bosta como você, do qual ninguém nota a existência! 

E entrou para a sala, ouvindo o assovio de Maddock sem olhar para a reação de Malfoy. A aula de Aritmancia começou, e, Amara, entrando correndo e balbuciando desculpas desajeitadas para o professor, sentou-se ao seu lado, pálida e preocupada.

 — Rose, pelo amor de Merlin, o que estão fazendo com você? Isso é terrível! Fui ver você na enfermaria hoje e me disseram que tinha saído... 

Logo Rose contava pra ela o resumo do seu dia, tirando a parte em que aceitara uma ajuda aparentemente impossível à Malfoy; ela não sabia do que se tratava, e, enquanto não tivesse certeza, não contaria à ninguém — ela tinha a impressão de que morreria se alguém soubesse.

No meio da conversa um bilhete caiu na mesa das duas, e Rose abriu-o apressada, constatando que tinha sido escrito em caligrafia fina e delicada, o que, pensou ela com deboche, combinava bem com a posse “afeminada” de seu remetente:

“ _Muito bem. Encontre-me na Floresta Proibida hoje, meia noite e meia. Pegue a capa da invisibilidade de Albus, se precisar. Não conte à ninguém sobre isso, nem traga ninguém com você. Certifique-se de que não está sendo seguida. E leve comida, vamos precisar. Scorpius Malfoy”_

Ela suspirou e enfiou o bilhete da mochila, sem que Amara o percebesse. Depois partiu um pedaço de pergaminho e rabiscou rapidamente uma resposta:

“ _Não sou burra.”_

Malfoy leu o pergaminho e olhou pra ela sorrindo, como se perguntasse: _tem certeza?_

Rose suspirou. Não queria nem saber o que lhe prometia aquela noite, mas prometera ir, e nunca voltava atrás de suas promessas. _Nunca._


	8. Floresta Proibida

Naquela mesma noite, à meia noite, ela se levantou e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar um pequeno embrulho ao pé de sua cama, com um bilhete preso nele em caligrafia fina e delicada. Ela soube quem era o remetente antes mesmo de ler o bilhete, que era curto e parecia ter sido escrito com muita pressa.

“ _Tome cuidado para não ser vista. A capa da invisibilidade de Albus está aí dentro, e ele nem pode sonhar que ela está com você, tudo bem? Repetindo mais uma vez, leve comida. E, POR FAVOR, pelo menos tente ser discreta, tudo bem? Preciso mesmo escrever meu nome aqui?”_

Ela bufou. Despiu-se de seu pijama, ficando apenas com sua usual combinação de blusa e short, jogando a capa por cima de seu corpo e saindo silenciosamente do dormitório. Na sala comunal, pegou o máximo de comida que furtara do jantar e saiu da sala comunal, sob o protesto indignado da mulher gorda.

Pirraça passou por cima de sua cabeça, mas não a viu. A porta milagrosamente estava perto, e tirando Hagrid que regava cantarolante seu canteiro de enormes abóboras, Rose não se encontrou com mais ninguém. Embrenhou-se na floresta, e, alguns passos à frente, ela encontrou Scorpius.

O Malfoy trajava uma capa tão negra que parecia mesclar-se com a noite, destacando-se apenas pela branca pele do rosto, única parte do corpo aparente. Rose concluiu que aquela era a intenção, se camuflar na escuridão e não ser pego. Suspirando, ela deixou a capa deslizar por seu rosto e cair por seus ombros, deixando seu rosto à mostra. Scorpius não pareceu nem remotamente surpreso; cumprimentou-lhe com um aceno de cabeça.

 — Comida. — disse ele.

Rose jogou-lhe o saco que furtara do jantar e ele jogou tudo dentro de um outro saco, provavelmente com as comidas que ele pegara. Depois, sem olhá-la, começou a falar:

 — Bem, você permitiu que eu dissesse meu plano pra você. Pois bem. — ele suspirou. — É um pouco complicado até pra mim entender, então eu vou por partes. Esses gêmeos; o que você repara neles? 

A Weasley suspirou, apertando a capa contra o corpo; fazia frio, e ela não trouxera agasalho.

 — Robert não sei. Já Natasha é dissimulada, vingativa. Má. Horrorosa. Sem escrúpulos. E, é claro, Rita Skeeter Mirim. 

 — Eu não sei de Natasha, mas sei de Robert. Não presta. Só quer falar de sexo, garotas e fazer listinhas sobre as que já “pegou”. Vi ele exibindo uma lista para uns lufas-lufas, contando vantagem.  E sei que ele tirou Aleto de mim. O odeio por isso. Agora, me responda, porque eles só estão fazendo isso comigo e você? 

 — Você eu não sei. — Rose pensou um pouco. — Natasha quis se vingar de mim por que... Ok, eu não consigo pensar num motivo. 

Scorpius olhou para ela, e, ao contrário do que ela esperava, não havia o menor vestígio de sorriso em seu rosto.

 — Imaginei que você não saberia a resposta. Eu mesmo precisei de algum tempo para pensar... Mas, eu descobri o porque. Porque toda essa coisa de eles serem filhos de veela, de eles serem bonitos, maravilhosos e todo mundo gostar deles não impediu a nós dois de ir contra eles. E, como Natasha disse pra você quando estava desacordada: _“Sua vadia, eu vou te dizer uma coisa: eu vou chegar ao topo. Eu quero me destacar em tudo, e não é você que vai me impedir de conseguir meu objetivo, ok?”_  

 — Isso é inacreditável! — exclamou Rose, sentindo o calor invadir seu rosto. — Mas agora eu entendo! Interrompi-a na aula de história da magia... Dei uma detenção para seu irmão... E, na cabeça dela, tirei sua vaga como apanhadora. Ela tentou me subornar pra ceder a vaga. E você, você bateu no Robert, você o xingou publicamente! 

 — Exatamente. — Scorpius parecia impressionado com a rapidez com que a Weasley entendeu, mas ela própria não percebeu isso.  — E minha ideia é fazê-los provar do próprio veneno. 

 — Você quer dizer... Uma vingança? — perguntou ela, excitada, um sorriso malvado no rosto.

 — Sim. E como você é a única pessoa que tem um interesse minimamente em comum com o meu, resolvi conversar com você e... — seu rosto se contorceu em desagrado. — pedir sua ajuda. 

 ** _—_** Eu quero acabar com aquela piranha! 

 — E eu quero a minha namorada de volta. 

 — Estou pouco me lixando pra sua namorada, eu só quero que esses dois sumam daqui! — disse ela, dando pequenos pulinhos de excitação no lugar. Malfoy analisou-a com receio.

 — Então acho que temos uma trégua. 

 — Não fala desse jeito Malfoy, já to começando a me arrepender! 

 — Não ache que eu estou feliz com isso, Weasley. — a careta de desagrado ainda não sumira.  — Mas se nem Albus quis me ajudar... Ele ameaçou me dedurar pra McGonagall. 

 — Eu adoraria ver isso.   

 — Sem brincadeiras, Weasley. Vamos dar uma volta por aí e pensar na melhor forma de arquitetarmos nosso plano. 

 — Pare de falar desse jeito comigo, Malfoy! Você fala como se eu fosse uma criança de cinco anos! 

 — Mentalmente, essa é realmente a sua idade, Weasley. 

 — Malfoy...

 — Weasley... 

 — AH, EU TE ODEIO! — e com um movimento nada delicado, ela recolheu a comida e começou a andar até o lago. Scorpius, silenciosamente, a seguiu, e apesar de seu movimento se misturar com o farfalhar das árvores, ela sabia que ele o seguia.

 — Weasley, eu te odeio, você me odeia, mas nós ainda queremos sumir com os gêmeos daqui, então controle seu gênio ou seremos pegos! — sibilou ele.

 — Não podem nem sonhar que estamos nos encontrando. Temos que continuar brigando normalmente nos corredores. — disse ela, concentrada, parando à beira do lago. — Eles querem se sentir no topo? Vamos fazê-los pensar que estão no topo. Vamos deixá-los ter destaque em tudo. Vou entrar para os reservas do time de quadribol e deixá-la assumir a posição principal. Você vai fingir que nunca foi chifrado. E, no final, nós vamos reservar uma surpresinha pra eles. 

 — É uma boa ideia. Mas o que faremos para fazê-los cair? — perguntou ele, espantado com a mudança repentina de humor da Weasley.

 — Simples. Vamos jogar o jogo deles. Fingir que somos bonzinhos, enquanto agimos às escondidas. Mas só no começo... Vamos difamá-los. E, no final, vamos mostrar quem eles realmente são pra todo mundo.  

 — Me encontre aqui amanhã, no mesmo horário. Precisamos discutir outros detalhes do plano. 

 — Ah, é claro! — ela deu um sorriso sarcástico.  — E pare de me mandar bilhetinhos, isso é coisa de menina mimada que não consegue esperar pra dizer o que precisa. Se não quer ser visto falando comigo, mande-me uma coruja. Porque, afinal, eu morreria se fosse vista conversando pacificamente com você. 

 — Claro. Você então, com esse cabelo de Bombril enferrujado... 

 — E você, seu corno revoltado... 

 — EU NÃO SOU CORNO! — berrou Malfoy, irritado com as provocações dela.

 — EU NÃO TENHO CABELO DE BOMBRIL ENFERRUJADO! — berrou ela, de volta, levantando-se, altiva, e sem dizer mais uma palavra, saiu andando com um ar arrogante...

O que se seguiu foi algo demasiadamente rápido. Num segundo Rose Weasley andava pela borda, e, no outro, caía na água gelada. Ele começou a rir, altas gargalhadas, enquanto ela, parecendo desesperava, lutava para pegar a varinha, caída em cima de uma pedra escorregadia.

 — SEU FILHO DE UMA MERDA, EU NÃO SEI NADAR! — berrava ela, tentando inutilmente alcançar a pedra.

 — MINHA MÃE NÃO É UMA MERDA, SUA... — ele suspirou. — Wingardium Leviosa. — murmurou, e, imediatamente, Rose caiu sentada na borda, instantaneamente puxando a capa da invisibilidade por cima de todo seu corpo. Ele viu sua mão alcançar a varinha e o farfalhar suave de seus pés deslizando na relva, o barulho desaparecendo...

Scorpius só não esperava o empurrão que recebeu logo depois. Caiu na água gelada, tremendo dos pés à cabeça, e, subindo à superfície, teve a última visão do braço descoberto de Rose Weasley, segurando a varinha quando ela, friamente, envolveu-o de novo na invisibilidade e caminhou de volta para o castelo, deixando Scorpius e o lago para trás.


	9. Cartas, corujas e planos articulados

Rose dormiu como um anjo, muito satisfeita consigo mesma e com o que fizera com Scorpius. Tinha conseguido extravasar boa parte da própria raiva, e, quando acordou, se dirigiu calmamente para os corredores de Hogwarts.

As ofensas ainda estavam no seu auge, isso era muito claro, mas a perspectiva de uma vingança parecia deixá-la mais animada para encarar toda aquela humilhação. Chegou à mesa da Sonserina anormalmente calma, e sentou-se normalmente ao lado de Albus, sentindo a palpável áurea de ódio que emanava de Scorpius. Ele ainda não esquecera o mergulho no lago. Rose direcionou-lhe um sorrisinho.

 — E você Rose, como está? — perguntou o primo.  — Como estão as bolhas nas pernas? 

 — Graças à Merlin... — suspirou ela, feliz.  — Vazias e cicatrizando rapidamente. Em dois ou três dias estarei nova em folha. 

 — Ah, isso é bom. — Albus sorriu, sua expressão suavizando-se um pouco.  — O que você foi fazer fora da cama ontem? 

Ela engasgou-se com o leite que tomava, e ouviu Scorpius fazendo o mesmo. Felizmente, Albus não notou; parecia bem concentrado em Rose e na espera por uma resposta.

 — Como ficou sabendo disso? — perguntou ela, calmamente.

 — Aquela amiga sua, a Parkinson, eu acho. Ela me disse que acordou em torno de meia-noite e meia, quase uma da manhã e você não estava na cama. Veio me perguntar hoje de manhã se você estava comigo. 

 _Maldito interesse da Amara no Albus,_ pensou a Weasley, abrindo uma carranca.

 — Senti fome e fui até a cozinha pegar um pouco de comida com os elfos domésticos. Não sei se você sabe, mas Fred me mostrou a entrada para a cozinha. Eles são muito prestativos, os elfos domésticos. — mentiu ela, impressionada com a própria rapidez. Scorpius suspirou de alívio, e ela revirou os olhos para ele.

 — Ah, ainda bem. Achei que você tinha saído para arquitetar algum plano maléfico. Conhecendo você como eu conheço, isso é bem possível... 

Felizmente, o raciocínio certeiro de Albus foi interrompido pela entrada rotineira das corujas e suas correspondências. Astoria (a _mamãe mimo,_ como Rose costumava chamá-la), como sempre, enviara ao Malfoy uma remessa de doces e tortas, que certo dia Albus confidenciou-lhe que era um costume de família.  A coruja da família Potter, branca e cinza, chamada Edwiges II pousou em frente à Albus, trazendo um curto pergaminho com saudações de Harry e Gina pela entrada do filho novamente no time de quadribol.

Não era comum Rose receber cartas — Hugo, sentado à mesa da Grifinória, era o único dos dois que pedira correspondências regulares aos pais — mas naquela dia, Píchi, a velha coruja de Rony, pousou à sua frente, absolutamente exausta, deixando cair um pergaminho no colo da Weasley, que abriu-o imediatamente.

Tinha sido escrito com a caligrafia desleixada da mãe, e, pelas manchas de tinta na extensão do pergaminho, Hermione o escrevera sob grande preocupação.

 

“ _Rose querida,_

_O que está ocorrendo com você, meu bem? Não sabe a preocupação que tivemos quando chegou a coruja de Minerva, avisando do estrago que fizeram em você! Acredite, seu pai perdeu, no mínimo, uns dez tufos de cabelo enquanto eu escrevo esta carta. Você está bem? As feridas não tiveram nenhum problema para cicatrizar? Estão te dando doses certas de poção analgésica?”_

 

 — Ela não me conhece. — comentou Rose, rindo.  — Como se eu fosse querer poção analgésica. — e, ainda rindo, voltou à carta.

 

“ _E agora de manhã, quando seu pai estava começando a se acalmar, me chega às mãos esse recorte de jornal horroroso! Você está lidando bem com isso? Estamos preocupados e discutindo a hipótese de a decadente Rita Skeeter se infiltrar em Hogwarts apenas para tocar o terror em nossa família. Ela nunca gostou muito de mim mesmo..._

_Rony está quase berrando que você nos mande uma resposta rapidamente. Levando em conta a (in)eficácia da velha Píchi, essa carta só vai chegar daqui à alguns dias, mas nunca é demais se apressar, não é mesmo?_

_Sei que esta carta ficou confusa, mas sabe que eu não funciono bem sob pressão e Rony está me pressionando pra escrever isso desde a hora em que fomos nos deitar. Espero que fique bem, querida, e, qualquer outro problema que tiver, avise-nos imediatamente._

_Com amor, Hermione._

_P.S. Gostaríamos também de saudá-la por sua entrada no time de quadribol. Imagino que será reserva agora, por causa de seus ferimentos, mas Rony chorou quando nos foi informado sua entrada no time. Isso é tão... Rony. Também estou orgulhosa de você, apesar de não ser uma grande fã... Parabéns! Rony insistiu em te dar um presente... Ele deve chegar pouco depois da chegada desta carta.”_

 

Rose terminou de ler a carta, e Albus, curioso, começou à lê-la sobre o ombro da prima. Terminada também a leitura de Albus, os dois se entreolharam por um segundo e começaram a rir.

 — Só podia ser meu pai. — ofegou ela, depois de alguns minutos de riso. — Albus, você tem uma pena aí com você? Tenho que responder. A coitada da Píchi vai morrer na volta, mas tudo bem, não é mesmo, Píchi? — disse Rose, passando o dedo carinhosamente pela cabeça da coruja, que lhe deu uma carinhosa bicadinha no dedo.

 — Acho que tenho uma aqui comigo. — respondeu o primo.  — Mas não está muito boa, então, não estranhe se tiver as manchas de tinta. — ele lhe entregou uma pena desgastada e um tinteiro quase vazio. Rose rapidamente respondeu no verso do pergaminho, com a letra mal-feita e apressada.

 

“ _Mamãe e papai, estou bem. Minhas feridas na perna estão quase cicatrizadas. Claro que vou o cabeleireiro vai ter um belo trabalho pra concertar meu cabelo chamuscado, mas isso é o de menos, não é mesmo? Eu sempre o mantive preso, mesmo._

_Rita Skeeter não se infiltrou aqui, Minerva não gosta muito dela, e eu duvido que ela consiga entrar aqui. Afinal, desde que o ministério descobriu que ela é uma animaga não-registrada as coisas ficaram pretas para o lado dela... Se bem que ela mereceu. Aquele livro sobre o Dumbledore é um insulto._

_Esse recorte não me afeta muito. As pessoas vão ficar hostis por um tempo, mas logo depois eles esquecem..._

_E obrigada pelos elogios. Mal posso esperar para saber qual é o presente! Beijos.”_

 

 — Obrigada, Albus. — Rose lhe entregou a pena. Amarrou o pergaminho, e, deixando que Píchi beliscasse um pouco da sua comida, permitiu que ela levantasse vôo e saísse, parecendo exausta.

 — Qual será o presente? — perguntou ele, guardando a pena.

Mal terminara ele de fazer essa pergunta quando o salão inteiro irrompeu num enorme “OOOHHH”, todos olhando para cima. Rose, acompanhando o olhar deles, surpreendeu-se ao ver uma linda coruja atravessando o salão com suas enormes asas. Logo constatou que era uma coruja muito rara, dado o tom de suas penas — um vermelho bonito e vivo, que brigava com o do cabelo de Rose — e o seu tamanho incomum.

E para a surpresa de toda a mesa da Sonserina, a coruja pousou em frente à Rose, olhando-a com certa dignidade. Rose desamarrou o bilhete.

 

“ _Dados os seus insistentes pedidos para ter sua própria coruja, aí está ela. Rony escolheu-a porque disse que é ela é idêntica à você: Linda, diferente, rara e especial. Esperamos que goste!”_

 

Todos olharam maravilhados para a coruja, inclusive Albus, que arrancou o bilhete da mão de Rose muito excitado.

 — É sua? — exclamou ele, excitado. — Que coruja mais linda! 

 — Pois é. — disse Rose, acariciando a coruja.  — Linda. Parece uma fênix. 

Passada a surpresa inicial, todos voltaram às suas conversas. Rose, ignorando os pedidos insistentes de todos para vê-la de perto, resolveu mandá-la para o corujal, enquanto discutia o melhor nome para dar à coruja.

Ela e Albus foram juntos para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, aonde o professor Hagrid (grande amigo de seus pais, segundo eles próprios) apresentava unicórnios, as criaturas mais fofas que Rose já vira. Até mesmo Scorpius, frieza e “macheza” em forma de pessoa, suavizava a expressão ao encarar os animais.

Depois, foram para as estufas, aonde podaram os mais estranhos tipos de arbustos que Rose já viram. Seus galhos se retorciam como braços, e eles soltavam um agourento grito quando eram cortados. Rose saiu da aula ligeiramente tonta, seus olhos se revirando sem parar nas órbitas, coisas que o Professor Longbottom disse que eram normais para quem ficava muito tempo ouvindo repetidamente os sons dos arbustos.

 — Experimente ficar sem falar por um tempo. — disse ele, sorrindo.  — Se quiser isto... — ele lhe mostrou um par de abafadores de orelhas. — Costuma ajudar bastante. 

Ela aceitou o par de abafadores e passou o resto do dia com eles, captando muito pouco das aulas dos outros professores. Finalmente quando estavam livres, Scorpius veio pelo corredor e arrancou-lhe o acessório.

 — Não sei se você ouviu, ou melhor, sei que você não ouviu, mas temos um treino agora. E, até onde eu sei, você é nossa apanhadora... 

Rose deu de ombros, arrancou os abafadores da mão dele e começou a segui-lo pelos corredores do castelo, sem reparar em nada. Nem sequer via os sorrisos maldosos que lhe eram mandados. Na verdade, usando o acessório, ela tinha a impressão de que nada poderia preocupá-la, sua mente estava levemente vazia, e no meio daquele poço de calma, ela percebeu que, provavelmente, aqueles abafadores tinham algum tipo de encantamento.

Chegando ao campo, ele se virou para ela, a expressão severa.

 — Muito bem. — disse ele, muito alto.  — Sra. Weasley, digo-lhe que a despeito de seu _bom teste.  —_ ele torceu as duas últimas palavras.  — Não quero alguém com a sua reputação no time. Por isso, você agora é reserva. 

Ela sentiu raiva, muita raiva, quando o olhar dele, atento, voou dela para Natasha, sentada nas arquibancadas, olhando aquela cena deliciada. Lembrou-se do plano, e, respirando fundo, procurou de acalmar.

 — VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME REBAIXAR ASSIM! NÃO PODE! — berrou ela, genuinamente irritada, apesar de aquilo fazer parte do plano.  — QUEM VAI COLOCAR NO MEU LUGAR? HEIN? QUEM? 

 — A segunda pessoa que fez o teste, e que jogou melhor que você! — nessa hora a voz dele tremeu levemente, mostrando sinal de que queria rir. Mas logo depois se recompôs.  — Lewis, você quer entrar no time? 

O rosto de Natasha, que observava a cena interessada, se descontraiu num sorriso glorioso, e todos os garotos do time, com exceção do rosto de Scorpius (que continuava impassível, apesar de Rose notar que ele inconfundivelmente prendia o riso) ofegaram. Ela desceu as escadas, elegante, e, logo em frente à Scorpius, olhou desdenhosamente para Rose.

 — Quando você quiser que eu jogue, eu jogarei, Scorpius. 

 — Aqui dentro, é Malfoy. — corrigiu ele, severamente. — Vá lá dentro e troque de roupa. E você, Weasley, se sente. Quero que veja como se joga quadribol. 

Ele tinha pegado pesado, e o próprio Scorpius admitiu isso mentalmente, enquanto via o tom da pele dela ir do normalmente pálido até um vermelho que empatava com o da coruja que ela ganhara. Ele sentiu a palpável atmosfera de raiva que ela emanava por um momento, até que, gradualmente, o vermelho foi clareando até sobrar um delicado tom de rosa. Com o pretexto de discutir com ele, Rose se aproximou.

 — Vou fingir que não quero matar você nesse momento.  — sibilou a Weasley. — Não dá para te encontrar na floresta proibida hoje, tenho que ficar até tarde na sala comunal terminando meu trabalho de Herbologia.  Me encontre no salão comunal às três da manhã. Se não puder ir normalmente, use a capa da invisibilidade. —

 — Que está com você. — retrucou ele.

 — Quando você precisar dela, ela estará lá para você. E _leve comida._

 _—_ Você sabe muito bem que não é preciso levar comida. — brincou ele, sorrindo.

 — Só para você perceber o quanto isso é... — a Weasley viu Natasha se aproximando, torcendo o cenho com a aproximação dos dois.  — UM SACO! 

O olhar dele voou para a Lewis numa fração de segundo.

 — EU JÁ DISSE! VOCÊ ROUBOU NO TESTE, EU NÃO SEI COMO, MAS ROUBOU! A LEWIS, PELO MENOS, JOGOU HONESTAMENTE! ELA PEGOU O POMO EM MAIS TEMPO, MAS DO MODO CORRETO. E NÃO ME QUESTIONE! EU SOU SEU CAPITÃO! 

 — AH, MALFOY, TODOS NESSA ESCOLA RESOLVERAM DESTRUIR COM A MINHA VIDA! COMO EU ODEIO ISSO! 

 — WEASLEY... FORA DO CAMPO! VOCÊ ESTÁ EXPULSA DAQUI. AGORA SOME! 

Ela olhou para ele uma última vez, sibilando silenciosamente as palavras “três da manhã” antes de sair bufando, passando por uma Natasha que mostrava no rosto inegavelmente belo um doentio prazer.

Rose voltou para o salão comunal nas masmorras e desenrolou seu pergaminho, pegando os livros que reservara para aquele trabalho, além da pena recém-comprada e escreveu um metro e meio, sobrando apenas um metro e meio para terminar à noite. Depois, guardando suas coisas no dormitório, subiu para o corujal para admirar sua coruja.

Ela estava encarapitada majestosamente, seu tom de vermelho fazendo-a se destacar entre todas as outras. Parecia realmente uma fênix. Rose, tendo ouvido quando criança as várias histórias das aventuras do tio quando estava em Hogwarts, tentou lembrar o nome da fênix de Dumbledore, diretor que ela sabia que viera antes de McGonagall, que ajudara Harry a se curar na câmara secreta.

 — Fax... Fackes... Fawes... Fales... Fawkes... — sua mente clareou.  — Fawkes! — seus dedos voaram para as penas sedosas da coruja, acariciando-a com um sorriso.  — Seu nome é Fawkes. Uma homenagem à uma grande ave! 

A coruja olhou para ela e bicou carinhosamente seu dedo.

 — Você está com disposição para fazer sua primeira viajem? — perguntou Rose, o que a coruja respondeu se curvando levemente.

A Weasley tirou um pergaminho da bolsa e escreveu um bilhete rápido, agradecendo à Harry por ajudá-la em seus treinamentos. Logo, Fawkes abriu suas enormes asas vermelhas e, dignamente, cortou o céu. Vendo-a sumir nas montanhas, Rose não pode deixar de sorrir. Uma coisa tinha dado certo, afinal.

Logo, desceu para o jantar e comeu rapidamente, indo para as masmorras logo depois. Sentou-se num canto, e desenrolou o extenso pergaminho, escrevendo furiosamente o trabalho de Herbologia. Não percebeu a figura que se aproximava, e nem a cascata de fios louros que de repente se espalhou pela mesa. O que denunciou a presença de Natasha foi o cheiro fortíssimo de lavanda que ela exalava, num tom que chegava à ser enjoativo.

Rose levantou a cabeça, logo se arrependendo do ato.

 — Não está se sentindo tão vencedora agora, não é mesmo Weasley?  — sussurrou ela, venenosa.  — Difamada, perdeu sua vaga no time de quadribol e sua pose de durona. Talvez agora você aprenda a lição. 

A Weasley, segurando a própria raiva, lembrou-se do plano e fingiu confusão.

 — Como é que é? 

 — Você estava inconsciente, me esqueci. Weasley, eu fui feita para ficar no topo. Eu sou mais bonita que você, sou mais simpática que você, sou mais desejável que você e sou mais inteligente que você. E não vai ser por causa de uma bosta como você que eu vou ficar pra segundo plano, tudo bem? Isso... — ela apontou para as cicatrizes de queimadura e o recorte de jornal.  — Foi só o começo. Fique longe do meu caminho, Weasley, e nada mais te acontece. 

Rose olhou para ela, fingindo com maestria uma ponta de medo, segurando o intenso impulso de rir que apossou-se dela.,

 — Se é assim que você quer, Lewis... — ela deu uma risada amargurada.  — Esquece que eu existo. Não vou te incomodar mais. 

Natasha olhou para ela, e de novo Rose viu aquele doentio prazer em seus olhos. Depois, virou-se, e, com uma arrogância exagerada, começou a desfilar pela sala.

A Weasley deu de ombros e começou a escrever novamente no pergaminho. Terminado o trabalho, tirou o dever de Aritmancia e começou a fazê-lo, também. Depois de pronto o dever de aritmancia, tirou o trabalho gigantesco de defesa contra as artes das trevas que só tinha prazo de entrega para dali à duas semanas e terminou-o também.

O exercício para passar o tempo funcionou. Terminada a última linha do trabalho de defesa contra as artes das trevas, já eram duas e meia de manhã, e a sala comunal estava completamente vazia. Para matar o resto do tempo restante, Rose começou a anotar uma fórmula complicada de poções, que ela mesma estava desenvolvendo à semanas. Finalmente deu três horas da manhã e, pontualmente, Scorpius Malfoy desceu as escadas.

Inconvenientemente, estava sem camisa, e o olhar analítico de Rose passeou desde a linha do queixo até o cós da bermuda. Ela quase deixou escapar um murmúrio de aprovação, mas, se lembrando de quem se tratava, preferiu focar apenas a “cara de bosta” que tanto odiava.

 — Ouvi sua conversa com ela mais cedo. — disse ele, baixinho. — Muito bom. Pelo menos assim ela para de desconfiar de você. 

 — Meio difícil fingir estar furiosa quando se tem uma vontade doida de rir... Para uma pessoa com o Q.I que ela tem, eu esperava menos ingenuidade. — exclamou Rose, a voz tediosa.

 — Não se deixe enganar. Mas, e aí, qual é o plano? 

 — Bem, pela lei, deveríamos articular essa parte juntos. — disse ela, irritada. — Não vou pensar em tudo sozinha. 

 — Tudo bem. — suspirou Scorpius, se sentando.  — A ideia é fazê-la provar do próprio veneno. Como? 

 — Inicialmente, o plano é fazer os dois acreditarem que estão em paz. Como eu já disse, não podemos ser vistos juntos, nem conversando pacificamente. Eles nem podem sonhar que estamos travando algo. 

 — Depois? 

 — Todas as vergonhas públicas com as quais pudermos pensar. Escorregar no corredor, perder notas numa prova, cair da vassoura, etc. Não vou ser boazinha, se ela vai jogar baixo, nós também vamos. 

 — Isso é meio arriscado. Você quer ser igual à ela? 

 — Tá ficando muito Grifinório pro meu gosto, Malfoy. — zombou ela, com um sorrisinho. — Não vou ser igual à ela. Mas vou fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para fazê-la sumir daqui. Inclusive desfazer a reputação maravilhosa de boa moça que ela tem. 

 — Weasley... — advertiu ele.

 — Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem! — irritou-se ela. — Vamos fazê-los passar vergonha, e vamos fazê-los colocar a culpa em todos que são inocentes. É uma boa forma de fazer todos se virarem contra eles. Enquanto tiverem apoio, esses dois não somem daqui. 

 — É razoável. Mas e Robert? — perguntou Malfoy, pensativo.

 — Ora, bolas. — exclamou Rose. — Eu já pensei em como acabar com aquela Natasha. Pense você em como acabar com o Robert! —

 — Então você não vai me ajudar? 

 — Claro que vou. Vou ajudar você a executar seu plano. Que plano será esse, se vire para descobrir. Tenho mais coisas para pensar do que na sua vingança contra o Robert.  

Malfoy suspirou, passando a mão pelo ninho de rato que estava seus cabelos, desgrenhando-os ainda mais.

 — Ok. — disse ela. — Eu criei o plano, agora você me ajuda a executá-lo! —

 — Ah... Você vai ter que entrar no jornal da escola. E tentar conhecer Natasha de todas as maneiras possíveis. Tente se tornar amiga de todas as pessoas ligadas à ela. E, principalmente, _seja inocente._ Se você não atuar de modo autêntico, logo vão desconfiar de alguma coisa. —

 — Por enquanto é só isso? — indagou ela, ansiosa.

 — Claro. Não podemos simplesmente desfigurá-la. Apesar do que você disse hoje mais cedo para ela, tenho certeza de que aquela menina está esperando que você se vingue de alguma forma. Então, se acalme, finja que o furacão virou uma simples ventania por um tempo. E, quando ela menos esperar, a gente começa. —

 — Exatamente do jeito que eu gosto. E já vou avisando para você, um cara muito justo para o meu gosto, que eu não vou jogar limpo. — disse Rose, se levantando, dando um longo bocejo.

 — Eu não esperava por isso mesmo. — retrucou ele, com um sorrisinho.

Rose não disse mais nada e começou a subir as escadas, exausta, quando a voz de Malfoy soou atrás dela.

 — Estamos juntos nessa, não é mesmo? 

Ela se virou, achando que era algum tipo de  gozação, mas deu de cara com um par de olhos frios e desbotados encarando-a. Seus olhos se fixaram, mas ela não viu nenhuma zombaria ali. Só alguma espécie de apreensão, e, por um segundo, ela viu _preocupação._ Mas achou logo que era impressão dela. Sua vontade era dar um sorrisinho e dizer que não, que eles nunca estariam juntos em nada que fosse, mas sua boca simplesmente contradisse todos os seus pensamentos.

 — Sim, Malfoy. — disse ela, a voz morta.  — Nós estamos juntos nessa. 

 — Boa noite. 

Ela parou à dois passos da porta, incrédula. Sua conclusão era que o sono simplesmente desfigurara a mente de Malfoy. Ele não seria dócil com ela numa situação normal. Ou senão, ele utilizara alguma droga entorpecente, ouvira seu pai falar de uma droga trouxa chamada maconha, que deixava as pessoas simplesmente daquele jeito: loucas.

Não se virou e também não respondeu. Abriu a porta e entrou, deixando Malfoy para trás.

E não viu a expressão assustada de Scorpius com as próprias palavras, como se um estranho o obrigasse a dizê-las. O que estava havendo com ele, afinal?


	10. Scorpius mata aula

 — Sinceramente, Scorpius, eu estou desistindo de conversar com você. — disse Albus, irritado.

Os dois andavam pelo corredor. Albus o chamara no café da manhã para conversarem sobre as estratégias de quadribol para aquele ano; mas nem a conversa começara, e Scorpius não fazia mais parte dela. Tornara-se um simples ouvinte.

Relembrava a noite anterior com raiva de si mesmo por ter agido de forma tão burra. Revelou sua carência e ao mesmo tempo seu lado gentil, coisas que só os amigos íntimos conheciam. Rose não era, nem de longe, uma amiga íntima, nem chegava a ser sua amiga, e mesmo assim conhecera aquele lado. O Malfoy já imaginava qual fora a reação de Weasley com suas palavras. Teria ela rido? Caçoado dele? Comentado com todas as suas amigas como ele era bobo? Sua preocupação levara-o para lugares distantes, e Albus, obviamente, percebera que ele não estava nem próximo de se interessar por aquela conversa.

 — Ah... — disse Scorpius, acordando.  — Sobre o que você estava falando? 

 — Eu sabia! — gritou Albus, vermelho.  — Você não ouviu uma só palavra do que eu disse! 

 — Na verdade, eu ouvi algumas: _vamos discutir estratégias de quadribol..._

 _—_ Foram as primeiras palavras que eu disse, há quinze minutos atrás! A sua cabeça está aonde, cara? 

Imediatamente sua mente voou para a noite anterior, e ele balançou a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos.

 — Aleto. — mentiu ele, a voz meio morta.

 — Cara, levanta a cabeça e seja orgulhoso, caramba. Ela te traiu? Beleza, ela te traiu! Agora toca para frente. Você sempre foi popular nessa escola. Sempre! Tem várias garotas que sempre invejaram Aleto por ela estar com você. Vira a atenção para elas. Está patético você desse jeito. 

 — Não precisava jogar na cara. — retrucou ele, chateado.  — Se você namorasse a Ino Chang, e ela te traísse com Steven Stakes, aposto que não estaria falando de orgulho e superação. 

Scorpius sabia que tinha pegado pesado. Ino Chang, filha de Cho Chang, era uma das “amigas” de Natasha e era motivo de orgulho para sua casa, a Lufa-Lufa. Escorridos cabelos negros, rosto fino de delicado, era a menina dos sonhos de Albus, desde o dia em que se enfrentaram pela primeira vez no quadribol. Já Steven Stakes era um inimigo declarado do Potter,e, consequentemente, um dos melhores amigos da garota.

 — Entendo. — Albus olhou para ele, novamente, irritado.  — Rose! Rose! ROSE! — berrou ele para a Weasley, que passava no corredor.  — Espera aí! Tenho que te falar algumas coisas sobre quadribol. Sei que você não está no time principal, mas tenho certeza de que, pelo menos, vai prestar atenção no que eu digo. 

Rose parou no corredor, enquanto Albus e Scorpius (a contragosto) a alcançavam. 

 — Ora, eu não entendo nada de quadribol além da arte de pegar pomos-de-ouro. Infelizmente perdi minha vaga, e não me interessa quadribol. Porque você não conversa com seu amigo Malfoy? 

 — Porque ele, por algum motivo que desconheço, está muito estranho hoje. 

Os olhos caramelo da garota pousaram na face de Malfoy, significativamente.

 — Ah, como se isso precisasse de algum motivo. — zombou ela, revirando os olhos.  — Ah, vamos lá, converse comigo. 

Os dois começaram a andar, mas Malfoy não os seguiu. Se limitou à ficar observando a longa juba de cabelos ruivos de Rose sumir no corredor e, de repente, decidiu que não queria assistir às aulas.

Saiu do castelo, e começou a andar pelos arredores do castelo. O frio já começava a aparecer e numa reação imediata, Scorpius tremeu. Ventava muito, bagunçando seus cabelos louros do penteado que ele, no auge de sua vaidade, se esforçara para ficarem arrumados. Deu de ombros e recomeçou a andar, acabando por se sentar na borda do lago negro, tirando os sapatos e deixando que seus pés tocassem de leve a água gelada.

Os olhos claros vagaram pelo ambiente, e ele suspirou. A noite anterior ainda o intrigava de tal maneira que o deixava definitivamente incomodado. O rosto da garota voltou à sua mente, mas ele balançou sua cabeça e seus pensamentos se voltaram para Aleto. Scorpius fechou seus olhos, para visualizá-la melhor, e, imediatamente, começou a imaginar.

Visualizou quase imediatamente a imagem da ex-namorada andando nas águas do lago, com um vestido branco esvoaçante e seus cabelos (normalmente repicados num corte curto, na altura dos ombros) anormalmente longos, esvoaçando para trás. Ela se aproximava dele, sorrindo, um sorriso diferente do que ele se lembrava; ao invés do habitual sarcasmo, havia uma espécie de doçura, aquela doçura que se espera dos anjos.

Aleto lhe estendeu a mão, ainda sorriu, e falou, sua voz não mais do que um sussurro:

_— Porque você não vem comigo? Vamos para algum lugar longe daqui. Longe da Weasley, longe do Potter, longe daqueles gêmeos. Só eu e você. Venha._

_— Eu não posso... Tenho que ajudar a Weasley._

_— E desde quando você se importa com a Weasley? Venha, segure minha mão, vamos para longe daqui, muito longe. Só venha. Não se importe com mais nada, venha!_

E ele agarrou sua mão, pulando no lago, surpreendendo-se em como a água estava sólida. Com as mãos unidas, eles começaram a caminhar, mas quando ele se virou para beijá-la, tudo se distorceu, e uma voz começou a ecoar, cada vez mais alta, seus ouvidos doendo tamanha altura...

 — Malfoy... Malfoy... Malfoy... MALFOY! 

Seus olhos se abriram, e Scorpius demorou um segundo para perceber que adormecera; e, ironicamente, fora exatamente Aleto que o acordara, usando novamente as roupas pretas justas que ela adorava e os cabelos normalmente curtos.  O sorriso voltara a ser o sarcástico com o qual ele se acostumara. Mas os olhos não perderam o ar sonhador de quem se esvaziara de tudo.

 — Sabia que você tinha matado aula. — disse ela, rindo. — O que você está fazendo aqui? A Weasley e o Potter estão fazendo malabarismos para encobrir sua falta para os professores. 

O cenho de Scorpius se franziu. _A Weasley, o encobrindo?_

 — O que você está fazendo aqui, Aleto? — perguntou ele, se endireitando, sentindo as pontadas de dores nas costas pelo jeito que pegara ao dormir.

 — Bem... Estou aqui para falar com você.  — uma centelha de esperança se acendeu no peito de Scorpius.  — Rob me disse que seria o melhor a fazer, que um fracassado como você merecia, no mínimo, uma explicação. E eu vim. — uma centelha que imediatamente se apagou.

Os olhos de Aleto voltaram a se enevoar ao proferir o “Rob” de um modo meio cantado e sonhador. A parte de ”um fracassado como você” ele preferiu ignorar, embora as unhas tivessem se enterrado na palma das mãos.

 — E o que o _Rob... —_ ele torceu a palavra.  — Disse para você me falar? 

 — Ah... Rob... — cantou ela.  — Ele me disse para você não se constranger, nem ficar triste por ser um corno total. Sabe, todos tem a galhada que merecem, e ele disse que você já ganhou a sua. Mas também disse que você não deve se entristecer por ele ser melhor que você, nem por ele ter ganhado de você na tal luta. 

 — E porque ele pediu que você me dissesse tudo isso? — sibilou ele, pouco eficiente em controlar sua raiva. Mas Aleto, no seu estado de semi-hipnose, não percebeu isso.

 — Porque eu estava preocupada com você. Como você estava. E ele me disse para te tranqüilizar, para dizer que você não perdeu nada, tudo bem? 

 — E o que você queria me dizer? — perguntou Scorpius, olhando para ela com atenção.

 — Eu não sei... Não mais. Mas o Rob tem razão, e eu acho que era exatamente isso que eu pensei em te dizer... O Rob disse que é isso, então é isso. Ou deve ser, não sei. Não mais. Eu tenho que ir, Rob está me esperando. 

 — Vocês estão namorando? 

 — Não, estamos ficando. 

 — Ele está ficando só com você? 

O cenho dela se franziu, como que irritada com todas aquelas perguntas.

 — Não. Com a Lye, com e Lee, com a Tyler, com a Frankfurt e com a Foster também. Mas eu não me importo com isso, porque se eu tiver um pouquinho dele para mim, não importam as outras. — ela riu, uma risada vaga, desprovida de graça. ­ — Nada importa mais, Malfoy, só o Rob. — e ela foi se afastando, sem olhar para ele novamente.

 — Ele beija melhor do que eu? — perguntou ele, incapaz de se conter.

Aleto se virou e fixou-o com deboche. Pela primeira vez em semanas, parecia a garota com quem ele namorara: debochada, divertida, sorridente, sarcástica. Até responder:

 — Infinitamente melhor, Malfoy... Infinitamente melhor. 

E ela sumiu, como se tivesse desaparatado. Scorpius se virou, deu um soco na árvore, sem ligar para a dor dos nós nos dedos. Deu vários socos, até sua mão começar a sangrar. Ele apoiou-se na árvore, suado, e deixou seu corpo escorregar, voltando seus pensamentos novamente para Aleto. Arrependeu-se amargamente de ter demorado tanto tempo para pedi-la em namoro. Realmente amava a garota, e percebeu que a raiva que sentiu, era na verdade, a dor da rejeição. Ele amou uma garota, que amava um cara que, à despeito de ser um convencido, ainda ficava com várias ao mesmo tempo. E ainda não se incomodava por isso.

Sentiu uma ardência chata nas mãos, e um latejar doloroso na cabeça. Embalado, por essas dores, adormeceu novamente.

 — Malfoy... Malfoy... Malfoy... MALFOY! — outra voz lhe chamava, mais forte dessa vez, e ele abriu os olhos novamente, dessa vez, bem irritado. Será que não se podia dormir em paz naquela merda?

 — Malfoy é o caralh... — ele abriu os olhos.  — Ah, é _você._

Rose Weasley o encarava com aquela irritante pose de McGonagall, os cabelos ruivos ainda mais revoltos por causa do vento. Olhando-a naquele momento, com a visão turva de sono, Scorpius concluiu que nunca tinha visto garota mais selvagem.

 — Eu _sabia_ que você tinha matado aula, eu _sabia!_ Você por acaso tem ideia das mentiradas que Albus me fez contar para encobrir você? Se alguém descobrir o quanto eu menti, estou frita! 

 — Ah, Aleto mentiu, eu sabia _mesmo_ que você nunca me encobriria por livre e espontânea vontade. Tem sempre um Albus no meio. Albus, Albus, Albus... — disse ele, irritado.  — Aquele desgraçado filho de uma qualquer por aí, aquele Robert, droga, e aquela Aleto também... Boba, facilmente influenciável. 

O olhar da Weasley decaiu rapidamente da raiva para uma compreensão estranha, que ele próprio não gostou de ver. Um sorriso desenhou-se em seus lábios, um daqueles sorrisos que Aleto há muito tempo não lhe mostrava. Ele foi varrido por grande nostalgia.

 — Aleto, boba, facilmente influenciável... Garota que você fica admirando pelos corredores, e tendo sonhos doidos com ela. Para de falar mal de quem você gosta, retardado. 

Ele olhou para ela, nervoso; saberia ela de seu sonho? Mas o olhar dela não demonstrava cumplicidade, nem deboche. Só uma mistura de exasperação e diversão.

 — Não sou retardada. Você não deveria ficar falando mal do Johnson; e fica. Pelo menos, é o que Albus fica me dizendo por aí. 

 — Cada caso é um caso, sem cérebro. Eu não gosto do Jonathas. Não mais. Não é igual a você, que com todas aquelas garotas bonitas à seus pés, fica encarando Aleto no corredor. — se a Weasley fosse uma garota normal, aquelas palavras demonstrariam ciúme. Mas na boca dela, demonstravam acusação, e Scorpius não gostou disso.

 — Isso porquê você é uma... 

 — Mulher decidida e desencanada. — interrompeu ela, corando furiosamente.  — Não vou ficar encobrindo seus erros e se você continuar me insinuando esse tipo de coisa, eu vou agora dedar o seu _passeio_ para a McGonagall! 

Scorpius resmungou qualquer coisa que não fosse desculpas. Ele não pediria desculpas para ela, nem que alguém o obrigasse para tal. Mas ela não parecia esperar desculpas e pareceu satisfeita. Sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou por um longo tempo ali, parada, deixando o vento levar seus cabelos, varrendo os cachos para trás, fazendo seu cabelo praticamente dobrar de comprimento. O efeito era bem bonito, pensou Scorpius, as labaredas de fogo vivo e brilhante brilhando em contraste com o céu enevoado da região.

 — Não me leve para a McGonagall. — disse ele, por fim.  — Mato você se fizer isso. 

 — Como se você fosse capaz. — zombou ela, sem sorrir. O vento parou de soprar e seus cabelos descansaram em suas costas, o rabo de cavalo completamente desfeito, o chamuscado bastante destacado.  — Vamos lá, idiota, me conte o que Aleto fez. Não pense que eu estou feliz de ficar bancando a psicóloga, mas eu prometi te ajudar com seu plano, então, bem, deixe estar. Fala logo. 

Ele se ajeitou e, com um careta, reproduziu a conversa, menos as últimas falas. Teria a impressão de que ela simplesmente explodiria de felicidade com essa notícia. Terminado o relato, ela bufou.

 — Andei pesquisando sobre veela. Mandei uma carta ontem de madrugada para a minha tia Fleur, mãe da Dominique... 

 — Vocês são primas? Nossa, nunca vi a semelhança? Ela é infinitamente mais bonita. 

 — Não interessa. — interrompeu ela, firme.  — Minha tia é neta de veela. Então ela andou me falando algumas coisas. Os veela, de verdade, teriam um efeito de total hipnose sob as pessoas próximas. Mas como no caso dos gêmeos a linhagem está diluída, a hipnose vem com o tempo. É como um veneno, se espalhando lentamente pela corrente sanguínea. O beijo provavelmente acelerou o processo. 

 — Isso é explicável. Mas porque nós simplesmente não nos rebaixamos ao nível de idiotas totais, como os outros? 

 — No meu caso, é a convivência com a linhagem. Dominique não tem nada de veela no sangue, mas Victoire, sua irmã mais velha, sim. Acaba que você, com o tempo, se acostuma. Como se fosse uma vacina. Mas no seu caso, não sei, e nem minha tia soube explicar.  Digamos que a carta chegou hoje na hora do almoço, e ela não parecia nada feliz com uma carta chegando na casa dela às sete da manhã... 

 — Já são mais de meio-dia? — perguntou ele, assustado.

 — Sim. Mais precisamente... — ela consultou o relógio de pulso folheado a ouro. No pulso haviam sido grafadas as palavras: _Para sempre, e todo o sempre. Papai e mamãe. ­_ — Meio dia e vinte e três. Comi muito rápido para vir procurar você, e estou sentindo meu estômago pesar. Culpa sua, como sempre. —

 — Porque esse costume de me culpar por tudo? 

 — Sem satisfações, Malfoy. Somos parceiros de plano, não amigos. — corrigiu ela, fria.  — Mas se te interessa saber, te culpo por tudo porque, resumidamente, a culpa de tudo é sua. 

 — Eu deveria te culpar por tudo também. 

 — Não, não deveria. — Rose se levantou, rapidamente.  — A culpa de eu odiar você é sua. E você sabe muito bem por que. Você se lembra? Pois eu nunca esqueci. — o tom dela perdera a cordialidade, voltando a expressar frieza e formalidade.  — Vou pensar num modo de você acabar com o Robert, e acho bom você também me ajudar a fazer parte do ciclo íntimo daquela florzinha idiota. 

Ele não respondeu e ela também não ficara para esperar uma resposta. Provavelmente iria correndo contar para McGonagall as infrações de Malfoy, e ele decidiu que, já que ele iria se ferrar, não iria ficar se esforçando para corrigir a merda feita. Ajeitou-se na árvore e começou a pensar.

Não via como alguém como Rose Weasley poderia entrar naquele amontoado de garotas lindas, maravilhosas e idiotas que ela conseguira conquistar com sua conversinha mole, até que se fez a luz.

A melhor forma de se integrar alguém num grupo é ser igual à eles. E para ser igual à elas, Malfoy teria que transformar Rose numa garota linda, maravilhosa e aparentemente idiota (porque ele sabia que idiotice era a última das características da Weasley.) Ela teria que ficar linda. Era um plano brilhante.

Mas porque tinha que ser tão difícil?


	11. Rose se transforma

Animado, Scorpius se levantou e foi até o corujal, onde despachou imediatamente uma coruja. Fez suas obrigações normalmente naquele dia e surpreendeu-se quando McGonagall não veio repreendê-lo, o que significava que ela não o acusara. Aquilo o deixou confuso, mas não se perdeu em divagações. Manteve a mente focada no que queria fazer.

Dois dias depois, sábado de manhã, Rose Weasley acordou às 11 e meia da manhã, sorrindo e encontrou todas as suas amigas deitadas nas camas gemendo consideravelmente por causa do barulho externo. A cama de Natasha estava vazia, mas o banheiro cheirava enjoativamente à lavanda e Rose soube na hora que era ela quem ocupava o cômodo. Sem paciência para se arrumar, mexeu nervosamente nas mechas do próprio cabelo, fazendo uma trança desajeitada que deixava os queimados muito em evidência, mas que era altamente prática quando a Weasley não estava com paciência para lutar contra os nós do comprimento.

Vestiu-se e desceu as escadas. Infelizmente, toda a sonserina parecia estar ali, e ela deu de cara com Scorpius Malfoy. Ele parecia animado e lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de expectativa quando ela passou.

 — Rose, você resolveu que hoje teria seu primeiro simulado de como é morrer? — perguntou Albus, olhando para ela num misto de alívio e exasperação.

 — Pois é... Preciso simular a morte mais vezes, morrer é incrivelmente relaxante. — ironizou ela, jogando-se no sofá. Ainda usava as calças de moletom com as quais dormia, além de um suéter que tinha cinco dobras nas mangas que ela amava. Viu as amigas de Natasha olharem-na com desprezo, assim como a própria Natasha, que também saía do dormitório.

 — Você não consegue acordar sem fazer tanto barulho? — Amara jogou-se também ao seu lado, os cabelos fazendo um suave emaranhado em volta de sua cabeça.

 — Consigo. Mas não gosto. Prefiro servir como seu despertador. — respondeu. E com uma súbita ideia, perguntou para a Parkinson.  — Você conversa com a Lye? 

 — Annabeth Lye? — Amara pensou.  — Ah, a gente se conhece, mas não troca muitas palavras. Tipo, ela gosta de moda, eu também, e é por isso que a gente dá certo. 

 — Ela gosta de moda? — perguntou Rose, lutando para não deixar seu desespero tão aparente.

 — Sim. E de rock pesado. Umas bandas doidas de rock como Os Guarda-Chuvas, Trovões ou Lord VáOuMorre... Essas bandas das quais ninguém gosta, sabe? É isso que ela gosta de ouvir. 

 — Hummmmm... — grunhiu Rose.

 — E você nem se deu ao trabalho de pentear esse cabelo. — os dedos de Amara mexeram, ágeis, nas mechas rebeldes que escaparam do penteado mal feito.  — Realmente, eu não te entendo, não mesmo. Porque esse interesse na Annabeth Lye? 

 — Ah... Tem um amigo meu afim dela, é só isso. — respondeu Rose, vagamente. Levantou-se e, olhando significativamente para Scorpius, anunciou.  — Vou dar um passeio. Está um tempo meio frio hoje, mas talvez eu dê um jeito de entrar no lago negro, não sei... Tchau, Amara. 

Realmente, ela foi até o lago negro. Seus dedos descalços tocaram de leve a água, e, sentindo-a muito gelada, Rose dobrou seu moleton até os joelhos e deixou que seus pés traçassem círculos na água gelada, enquanto ela se sentava na borda gasta. Meia hora depois Scorpius apareceu, bem vestido, mas ofegante da corrida.

 — Raios, aonde você se meteu, Weasley? Tá fazendo o que aqui? 

 — Molhando meus pés na água, se os seus olhos sem óculos não perceberam ainda. 

 — Eu não uso óculos. Enxergo muito bem. — retrucou ele, irritado, sentando-se ao seu lado.  — Pensou num modo de me ajudar com o Robert afinal? 

 — Pensei nisso ontem à noite.  — disse ela, sua expressão se sombreando de repente.  — Temos que atacar o ponto fraco do Robert, que é exatamente seu ponto mais forte: mulheres. 

 — É uma faca de dois gumes. — concordou Scorpius.  — Como? Todas elas já se dão ao trabalho de se encantarem gratuitamente por ele mesmo... 

 — Ele está acostumado a ter todas as mulheres... Então se ele não tiver uma mulher, provavelmente vai ficar louco. Temos que fazer que ele se foque numa próxima conquista, e _você_ vai chegar antes dele. E enquanto isso, ele provavelmente vai tentar colecionar mais mulheres. O que temos que fazer é acordá-las para o que ele é e fazê-las se afastarem. 

 — E como você espera que eu consiga tirar todas aquelas garotas dele? 

 — Ora, primeiro você vai apelar para o que você chama de _charme animal._ Se não funcionar, nós podemos apelar para métodos mais sujos. — ela sorriu maleficamente.  — Andei pesquisando modos de se tirar do encanto dos veela de alguém. 

 — Existe um modo? — disse Scorpius, visivelmente mais esperançoso.

 — Bem, existe, mas esse se aplica só às pessoas que ele ainda não beijou. Aquelas garotas todas com as quais ele está vão ser mais complicadas de acordar. Já as outras, é tão simples! Você tem que fazê-las despertarem novamente para os sentimentos que tinham antes do Robert aparecer. Por exemplo, Alice Crow era completamente apaixonada por Gideon Carter. Tudo o que temos que fazer para que ela se torne imune à Robert é fazê-la se lembrar desse sentimento. Foi por isso que você não se encantou por Natasha. Ela não afeta você. 

 — Mas o encanto pelo beijo também está presente nela? 

As feições da Weasley se retorceram.

 — Bem, se você reparar como Jonathas anda atrás dela como um bobo alegre, sim, funciona. Mas Natasha não está focada na conquista propriamente dita. Ela quer colecionar amigas, pessoas que a admiram. É como se fossem seus súditos, e ela a perfeita encarnação da rainha. Natasha e Robert se ajudam, mas não têm objetivos parecidos. Cada um ambiciona uma coisa. 

 — É, faz sentido. Se você for contar a procissão que anda em volta de Natasha no corredor, ela está realmente conseguindo seus súditos. Em breve quase todo mundo da sonserina e das outras casas também vai estar admirando ela. — Scorpius ponderou.  — Temos que agir rápido. Quanto mais pessoas ela consegue trazer para perto, mais forte fica. 

 — Pois é. Com o Robert, comece hoje. Pergunte para ele se está afim de uma pequena aposte. No melhor estilo “quem pega aquela gostosa primeiro”, sabe? Ele não vai recusar. Já para que eu entre no grupinho de Natasha, eu já encontrei o ponto de partida: Annabeth Lye. É por ela que tenho que começar. 

 — Não é tão simples para entrar no tal grupinho. Você tem que se parecer com elas em todos os aspectos. Você viu o olhar que elas deram para a sua roupa hoje?  Se você não se parecer com elas, não vão te aceitar no grupinho. Eu pensei nisso, e é por isso que eu consegui uma repaginação total para você. Meu pai tem seus contatos e minha mãe conseguiu trazer aqui para dentro alguns profissionais que ela diz que transformam qualquer elefante numa bailarina. 

 — QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE ELEFANTE, DONINHA? — ele se encolheu em silêncio.  — ANDA, RESPONDE, QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE ELEFANTE? 

 — A garota invisível atrás de você. — respondeu ele. Rose se virou de supetão, desequilibrando-se na borda escorregadia e caindo na água.

Ele primeiramente ficou esperando ela voltar à superfície, mas ela não voltou. E Scorpius se lembrou de que ela não sabia nadar. Procurou a varinha, e se lembrou com desespero que não a trouxera. Seu olhar decaiu para a água, aonde Rose conseguiu finalmente chegar á superfície, mas não se manter nela. Se debatia freneticamente, e acabou afundando novamente.

Desesperado realmente, Scorpius se despiu dos sapatos e pulou na água, sentindo a temperatura cair bruscamente, no mínimo, uns cinco graus. A água estava tão gelada que era praticamente paralisante, mas mantendo a mente focada no que queria fazer, ele se locomoveu na frente. O corpo de Rose estava languidamente parado nas águas do lago quando Scorpius a puxou pela mão e nadou com ela até a parte mais rasa do local.

Ela estava inconsciente. Revirando a roupa dela, acabou encontrando sua varinha. Revirou a mente até encontrar o feitiço da invisibilidade que lera num livro, certo dia, e rezou com todas as suas forças para que desse certo. Apontou a varinha para os dois e murmurou:

 — _E_ _go_ _invisibilis_ _._

Foi uma sensação engraçada: um formigamento na ponta dos pés que se espalhou lentamente pelo corpo. Não se preocupando se o feitiço funcionou ou não, ele correu para o castelo. Não foi para a Sonserina e sim para a sala precisa aonde estavam os profissionais que sua mãe concordara em pagar para transformar Rose numa garota aceitável. Toda a equipe ainda não chegara, e ele deitou a garota em uma das camas, esperando.

Meia hora se passou, ela não acordava. Scorpius já começara a se preocupar quando, de repente, ela piscou doze vezes — ele não pode evitar contar — e fixou seu olhar nele. Um sorriso que mais parecia um repuxar sem emoção dos lábios apareceu em seu rosto.

 — O que você fez dessa vez? 

 — Salvei sua vida. 

 — Que felicidade. Agora eu tenho uma dívida com você. 

Ele iria dar uma resposta muito grossa, mas do armário sumidouro que ainda existia ali surgiram algumas pessoas, pessoas que ele classificou como pessoas estranhas. Mulheres com cabelos armados, cacheados altos e espalhafatosos, com vestidos rosa-choque e expressões de excitação no rosto.

 — Falamos com Scorpius Malfoy? — se adiantou uma delas, estudando Scorpius com atenção.

 — Sim. 

 — Ele não é uma gracinha? — perguntou ela, segurando o queixo dele para analisá-lo melhor.  — A cara de Draco, definitivamente, mas também parece-se com Astoria... Principalmente esse cabelinho loiro. — ela sorriu. — Meu nome é Grace. Só Grace. E sua mãe disse que você pediu um tratamento de beleza para uma garota... É dela                 que estamos falando? 

Ela apontou para Rose.

 — Sim. Está é Thalia Jackson. — mentiu Malfoy.  — Grande amiga. Tem um amigo meu interessado nela, e eu preciso que ela esteja impecável para ele.  Dê um jeito de deixá-la deslumbrante. 

Grace, ou o que fosse, se aproximou. As outras rapidamente abriram grandes maletas, de onde começaram a flutuar vários produtos que Scorpius não conhecia. Enquanto isso, a mão de Grace desenhava os traços de Rose, muito quieta.

 — Muito bem, Thalia... Belo nome o seu... Vamos ver o que eu posso fazer por você. — os olhos dela se estreitaram.  — Personalidade decidida, não é? Forte, imponente, teimosa. Selvagem. Erro? 

 — Em nada. Como consegue? — Rose perguntou, encantada.

 — Certos traços do rosto revelam traços da personalidade da pessoa. E vai ser muito divertido trabalhar em você. Querida, você vai se tornar uma princesa guerreira. Linda. Temos que dar uma melhorada no seu cabelo, esses queimados... Brincando com fogo, hein? Sr. Malfoy, compreendemos seu interesse nessa transformação, mas eu acho que Thalia ficaria mais à vontade só conosco. Mais tarde você volta. 

 — Hummm... 

 — Você pode aparecer aqui às uma e meia. Ela vai estar prontinha. 

 — Tudo bem. — decidiu-se ele.  — Boa sorte, Thalia. — disse ele, com um sorriso engessado. E saiu da sala.

Voltou ao dormitório e trocou-se com roupas secas. Depois voltou à sala comunal e, encontrando Robert com Aleto sentado no sofá, jogou-se ao seu lado.

 — Lewis? Quero conversar com você. À sós. — reforçou Scorpius. Robert lhe olhou, divertido, e depois deu um beijo na bochecha de Aleto.  — Vá lá conversar com a Nath, Lê. Depois a gente fica junto de novo. 

Aleto lhe sorriu bobamente e foi, como um cachorrinho obediente. O Malfoy se enfureceu, mas se concentrou em esconder sua raiva. Quando falou, sua voz era baixa, calma e inofensiva.

 — Eu odeio você. Minha vontade quando te vejo é de te estrangular, mas eu pensei num modo melhor de acabar com você. Você se diz capaz de conquistar qualquer garota. Vamos ver! Me diga a garota que quer conquistar, e vamos ver se eu não a consigo antes de você. 

Robert sorriu, pesando as opções.

 — Você está se pulando num lago que não conhece a profundidade. Não tem medo de morrer afogado? Eu posso conquistar a garota que eu quiser. 

 — Vai pular fora? — desafiou Scorpius, sabendo que tudo estava indo do jeito que ele queria.

 — Nunca. Deixe-me só escolher a garota. Depois eu te falo qual será. Agora some daqui. 

 — Prefiro ficar. Os incomodados que se retirem. — disse Malfoy, olhando sorridente para o nada.

 — Fracassado. — disse Robert, se levantando do sofá, indo encontrar Aleto do outro lado da sala.

Scorpius ficou o resto do tempo na sala comunal, conversando com Albus. Depois os dois almoçaram, e o Potter decidiu que iria fazer seu trabalho para Astronomia. Scorpius que não passara na matéria, esticou-se num dos sofás velhos e ficou ali deitado, à despeito de todas as reclamações por causa de sua folga tão aparente.

 — Que horas são? — perguntou ele, algum tempo dois.

 — Uma e quarenta e dois. 

 — Já? — Scorpius se levantou de supetão. — Tenho que ir. 

Correu rapidamente, indo para a sala precisa e entrando de supetão.

 — NÃO OLHE! — gritou Grace, e ele fechou imediatamente os olhos.  — Estou dando os retoques finais. 

 — Ela ficou bonita? — perguntou Scorpius, enquanto pensava no melhor modo de expor para a Weasley a situação em que se encontrava.

 — Uma obra de arte! — exclamou Grace, esfuziante.  — Maravilhosa. Esse seu amigo não sabe o que o espera! Espere... Só mais essa mechinha... Agora me dê minha poção de duração. Sim, sim, sim... Aqui, acolá... ESTÁ PRONTA! 

Scorpius tirou as mãos dos olhos.

 — _... —_ ele não encontrou nada para dizer.

Rose estava completamente diferente. Seus cabelos, antes revoltos, estavam perfeitamente domados, caindo em cachos comportados que se balançavam como molas em suas costas. Tinham ganhando um novo brilho, parecendo-se ainda mais com as labaredas de fogo vivo que ele imaginava. Tinha sido maquiada, uma maquiagem que realçava a selvageria dos olhos caramelo e a suavidade da boca e do nariz. Suas sardas tinham sido disfarçadas.

Usava um vestido de verão em padrão floral que deixava suas pernas em evidência ( _e que pernas,_ pensou Scorpius, se repreendendo logo depois). Suas unhas tinham sido pintadas num berrante vermelho-sangue. Em seus pés, uma sapatilha de veludo vinho que caía-lhe muito bem. Em seu rosto, Scorpius viu refletida a surpresa que ele próprio sentia ao vê-la assim, pela primeira vez como uma mulher e não como a _praga Weasley._

 — Não é uma belezinha? — perguntou Grace, olhando para Rose com admiração.

 — É... — concordou ele.  — Meu amigo é realmente muito sortudo. 

Grace sorriu, e dando um último retoque nos cachinhos, abraçou a garota.

 — Thalia, você é absolutamente uma garota maravilhosa! Me escreva sempre que puder. Adorei conversar com você. E se precisar de qualquer coisa na sua aparência é só me escrever que eu te ajudo! Faço um desconto especial para você. Beijinhos! — e depois de toda a sua equipe ter ido embora, ela própria sumiu no armário, deixando Rose e Scorpius à sós.

Ele encarou-a mais uma vez. Estava bem diferente, mas o seu olhar valente, decidido mostrava que ela ainda não mudara o próprio espírito.

 — Falou com Robert? — perguntou a Weasley.

 — Sim. Conversei. Ele disse que vai escolher uma garota. — respondeu Scorpius, enquanto ela, nervosa, ajeitava a barra do vestido.

 — Odeio vestidos. Me sinto vulnerável. — disse ela, irritada.  — Se você não conseguir conquistar a tal menina por bem, vamos usar uma poção do amor, ou algo do tipo. 

 — Pode ir se acostumando com os vestidos, é só isso que vai usar quando não estiver na aula. Você já reparou nas roupas que as garotas usam? — o armário sumidouro se abriu.  — As roupas que eu pedi que Grace separasse para você chegaram... — ele pegou cinco sacolas pesadas e entregou-as à Rose.  — É isso que você vai usar. 

 — Argh. — gemeu Rose.  — Perguntei para Grace tudo sobre moda enquanto ela me submetia à todas aquelas torturas. Preciso conhecer de moda, porque é um dos interesses de Annabeth e eu preciso fingir que tenho alguma coisa em comum com ela. Por acaso você já ouviu falar de uma banda chamada Lord VáOuMorre? 

Scorpius olhou-a, surpreso.

 — Sim, meu pai tem uns CDs lá em casa... A RRB não costuma dar muito destaque para esse tipo de banda... Como Annabeth pode gostar disso? 

 — Gostando. — disse ela.  — Tenho que ir, vou fazer meu trabalho de Astronomia. 

Ela fez que ia embora, mas acabou dando um passo na direção de Malfoy, como que impelida por irresistível força. Seguiram-se mais passos, até que ela ficasse numa distância mínima de dois passos dele. Ela murmurou alguma coisa que ele não entendeu, e quando se aproximou para ouvir melhor, percebeu um delicado tom de rosa colorindo as bochechas dela — seria raiva pela sua aproximação?

Fitaram-se nos olhos e ele sentiu o próprio rosto esquentar — que tipo de merda estava acontecendo?

 — Obrigada. — murmurou ela novamente, dando um sorriso. Não era um sorriso de escárnio, deboche, sarcasmo ou ironia: era só um sorriso.  — Obrigada por tudo. 

O tom de rosa foi evoluindo para um vermelho bem vívido. Scorpius não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ela, nem consigo mesmo.

 — Tudo bem. Fazemos tudo pelo plano, não é? — ele se aproximou um pouco mais, fitando a boca dela com muito interesse.

A expressão de Rose passou do neutro para um contorcer estranho, como se ela se lembrasse de algo muito desagradável, e, de supetão, ela correu para fora da sala precisa. Scorpius sabia do que ela se lembrava, e ele próprio se deixou arrepender pela merda que fizera no primeiro ano. Ele realmente quisera beijá-la.

Saiu da sala precisa também, e seguiu Rose até a Sonserina. Lá, quando ela entrou, foi proferido em verdadeiro “ooooooohhhhhh” em coral, todos os rostos surpresos com aquela mudança.

 — Meu Deus do céu, Rose! — guinchou a Parkinson, vindo em sua direção. Malfoy decidiu que era melhor não ficar ali, não queria ouvir perguntas embaraçosas e precisava de um sono. Foi em direção ao dormitório quando seu antebraço foi fortemente segurando, forçando-o a se virar.

 — Olá cara pálida. — Robert sorriu.  — Já escolhi a garota da aposta. 

 — Ah é? E quem será? 

 — Rose. Rose Weasley. 

 


End file.
